


Quando um Sayadjin Ama de Verdade

by Pipezinha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, Male Homosexuality, Misunderstandings, Multi, No exactly a happy ending, No warnings because of spoilers, What-If, but there is hope
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais uma história "E se..."<br/>E se Bardock tivesse sido levado a sério?? E se o rei Vegeta tivesse dado ouvidos a ele, armado os sayadjins e lutado com Freeza pra valer?? É isto que eu vou contar... Vai ter romance, humor, mas também sentimentos vão surgir e ser maltratados. E não posso prometer um final feliz. Depende do seu ponto de vista. <br/>O amor nesta fic é livre, não se atém a nenhum rótulo ou fórmula. E várias referências a livros de ficção vão aparecer pelo caminho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

INTRODUÇÃO

 

 **O REI VEGETA** ficou furioso com a traição de Freeza e armou toda a sua guarda para receber Freeza em frente ao planeta Vegeta-sei. Como Freeza temia, nem ele nem seus cúmplices foram páreo para sayadjins irados, ainda mais que seu próprio exército, ao ver-se derrotado, se bandeou para o lado oposto. O Rei Cold tentou a vingança e também foi morto. O rei ordenou que Vegeta voltasse pra casa e nomeou Bardock como conselheiro real. Agora os sayadjins trabalhavam para si mesmos, conquistando planetas não para venda, mas para exploração e enriquecimento de Vegeta-sei. Nada de matar os habitantes dos planetas conquistados indiscriminadamente. Apenas os que realmente se opunham ao domínio sayadjin. Bardock ainda tinha aquelas visões sobre o futuro, o que fazia dele um bom conselheiro. Ele viu que a Terra seria o lar de seu filho caçula e tratou de convencer o rei a enviar o garoto para lá para conquistá-la como posto de abastecimento e colônia de férias para os sayadjins. O rei Vegeta gostou da idéia, e enviou Kakarotto para a Terra com a idade de 10 anos. Kakarotto, que era um garoto inteligente, apesar de não muito forte, conquistou a Terra derrubando os poderosos e detonando suas armas. Convenceu todos os povos que era muito melhor servir a um só senhor que fosse justo e que se todos colaborassem, poderiam contar com a proteção do rei Vegeta e seus sayadjins para que nenhuma outra raça viesse atacar a Terra com idéias malignas... Deixou seu pai orgulhoso, mas seu irmão Radditz com inveja... Kakarotto ficou na Terra como representante sayadjin. Começou a treinar com os terráqueos e se tornou um jovem poderoso... nossa história começa 5 anos após a anexação da Terra como domínio imperial sayadjin...

 

 

 

CAPÍTULO 01- VEGETA REENCONTRA KAKAROTTO

 

 **Nesse** meio tempo, Vegeta continuava um príncipe arrogante e poderoso, que servia de General nas batalhas de Vegeta-sei,  arrasando com seus inimigos. Corria à boca pequena que ele era cruel e maligno, não respeitando ninguém a não ser seu pai. Aos 20 anos, sem um tipo físico que chamasse a atenção, mas com um olhar fulminante e um sorriso malévolo, ninguém entendia como as mulheres de outros planetas ficavam malucas por ele. Mas a nenhuma ele dava mais que um olhar ou uma noite em sua cama. Respeitava Bardock, mas odiava Radditz. Achava-o detestável, sem honra...

 

_ Pensando em quê, Vegeta?

 

_ Em tirar férias... Tsc, preciso de algo diferente pra me distrair... Nossa última batalha foi dez, etc, mas eu tô cansado...

 

_ Já foi na nossa colônia de férias na Terra? Quem foi, voltou elogiando o planeta...

 

_ Não é lá os “domínios” do irmão do desgraçado do Radditz, aquele inútil chamado... como é a droga do nome dele?

 

_ Kakarotto.

 

_ Nappa, eu admiro como você guarda nomes... é uma inutilidade, já te disse...

 

_ Você tá num mau humor, mesmo... vá até a Terra, vai te fazer bem... mulheres lindas, belas paisagens, esportes radicais...

 

_ Parece mais besta que nunca... mas vá lá... quem sabe um pouco de sossego me faça bem...

 

Vegeta precisou reconhecer que o planeta era bonito... Kakarotto estava esperando por ele, no espaçoporto. Inclinou-se profundamente e quando ergueu a cabeça estava corado:

 

_ Meu senhor, seja bem-vindo ao meu humilde planeta... qualquer coisa que desejar é só me dizer...

 

Vegeta olhou para aquele jovem alto, magro, mas de musculatura se definindo e pensou: “qualquer coisa que eu desejar, ham?”

 

_ Ouvi falar dos esportes radicais que vocês praticam por aqui, filho de Bardock. O que você me recomenda?

 

_ Gosta mais de neve, areia, asfalto, terra ou de água, meu senhor?

 

_ Sei lá. Posso experimentar tudo, não posso?

 

Kakarotto riu. Vegeta gostou do riso.

 

_ Claro que pode, mas não é possível tudo num mesmo dia. Vamos começar pela neve, senhor meu príncipe.

 

_ Que saco!! Vamos combinar o seguinte. Você me chama de Vegeta e eu te chamo de... como é mesmo a droga do seu nome?

 

_ Kakarotto. Vamos então tirar as medidas para seu uniforme de esqui. Por aqui, meu senhor... por aqui, Vegeta.

 

 


	2. Esportes radicais são aqueles que arrepiam a nuca

CAPÍTULO 02- ESPORTES RADICAIS...SÃO AQUELES QUE ARREPIAM A NUCA...

 

 **Após o uniforme** de Vegeta ficar pronto, Kakarotto levou-o para o norte onde era mais frio.

_ Não vamos esquiar, não é? Tem planetas com montanhas muito maiores que essas, rampas melhores...

_ Não... Vamos fazer _snowboard._

_ Como?

_ Descer nesta pranchinha aqui.

_ Ficou maluco?

_ Está com medo?

_ O príncipe de sua raça não tem medo de nada, fique sabendo... vamos lá, só me mostre como é...

Vegeta teve que reconhecer a habilidade de Kakarotto naquela “pranchinha”. Ele desceu, passou rampas, deu loopings, depois voltou com o rosto vermelho do vento.

_ Agora é sua vez...

As primeiras vezes foram desastrosas, mas nada que ferisse muito o orgulho de Vegeta. Logo ele pegou o jeito e se divertiu. As pessoas da pousada da montanha vieram recebê-los ao cair da noite.

_ Senhor Goku!! É sempre um prazer para nós quando o senhor vem aqui.

_ Muito obrigado. Este é o nosso príncipe, senhor Vegeta. Liguei avisando que viríamos.

_ Oh, sim.- e o velho proprietário fez uma profunda reverência – espero que nossas acomodações estejam ao seu gosto e a altura de recebermos nosso príncipe. Por aqui, por favor.

Vegeta nem pensou em retrucar que aquela espelunca nunca ia estar a sua altura... Deixou passar, encantado com as paredes de madeira grossa, tapetes feitos à mão, e um cheiro de comida caseira vinda da cozinha da pousada delicioso... No quarto, perguntou ao Kakarotto enquanto tirava as roupas molhadas de neve:

_ Por que o velho chamou você de Goku?

_Ah, porque eles tem uma certa dificuldade em lembrar do meu nome sayadjin. “É muito difícil” dizem os terráqueos. Então me explicaram que existe uma lenda sobre um macaco chamado Son Goku por estes lados... Como eu tenho rabo, ligaram uma coisa a outra.

_ Gentinha folgada... e você permitiu?

_ Que mal há, Vegeta? Olhe, você está esfolado aqui perto do ombro. Espere, eu vou pegar um creme para não infeccionar...

Vegeta olhou no espelho a mancha vermelha. E pelo espelho viu Kakarotto se aproximar com o creme, colocar um pouco nos dedos e passar no seu ombro. A pomada era gelada, contrastando com sua pele que estava quente. A sensação era boa, pois além de tudo, o creme era analgésico e aquilo estava ardendo... Mas ao encontrar os olhos de Kakarotto pelo espelho, Vegeta viu que ele ficava vermelho. Segurou sua mão.

_ Que foi?

_ Nem sei se o protocolo permite que se toque um príncipe assim, com tanta intimidade... Desculpe.

_ Bobagem...

E ainda segurando a mão do outro sayadjin, Vegeta passou o outro braço pelo pescoço dele, fazendo ele se abaixar um pouco e beijou-o de leve no começo, depois abrindo a boca. Kakarotto ficou mais vermelho. Vegeta se afastou para olhar e pensou divertido “oras, o garoto não sabe de nada. Como é diferente de Radditz. Deve ser por isso que Bardock o trouxe para cá. Para protegê-lo. Mas eu vou dar um jeito nessa inocência...”

 _ Oras, Kakarotto... você não tem namorada neste fim de galáxia?

_ Te-tenho... – gaguejou o outro, sem graça.

_ E vai dizer que este povinho atrasado não beija  na boca.

_ Oh, sim. Quero dizer, nunca com a boca aberta... – Kakarotto se sentiu mais envergonhado por passar a imagem de um caipira... o que o príncipe iria pensar dele?

_ Então eu vou te ensinar algumas coisas que um sayadjin precisa saber... afinal, você não pode destruir nossa reputação de melhores amantes do universo –riu Vegeta, malicioso – Que foi, não quer?

_ Quero – o rapaz mais novo abaixou os olhos envergonhado. – Mas está na hora do jantar... Depois, com mais calma...

Vegeta riu mais alto, mas concordou. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha fazia seu estômago reclamar também... E Kakarotto tinha razão.... nada de interrupções, depois.

Após um delicioso jantar, quase um banquete, Kakarotto pediu desculpas, mas o príncipe estava cansado da viagem e da tarde de exercícios e eles iam se recolher mais cedo. Vegeta bocejou: “que coisa idiota, dar satisfação aos outros” mas concordou em dar boa-noite e foi atrás de Goku.

No quarto, Kakarotto estava esperando, sentado na beirada da cama, como uma donzela na sua noite de núpcias, ansioso por agradar. Vegeta tentou nem se incomodar com isso, mas Goku era tão inocente, tão gentil em seu toque, que Vegeta acabou sendo delicado ao ensinar a “arte do amor sayadjin” para ele.

Depois, durante as outras viagens, era muita adrenalina durante o dia, com rapel, rafting, skate, patins on-line, paraglide, ou simplesmente voar... E a noite, gemidos e sussurros, risos e emoção...

Vegeta se sentia muito bem, descontraído, e ficava observando como Kakarotto tratava as pessoas. No começo com impaciência com o jeito dele, mas logo percebeu que ninguém era capaz de negar alguma coisa ao “Son Goku”. Ele não era obedecido e respeitado pela força, mas por saber pedir. Sua guarda de honra daria a vida por ele, só por ser ele. Vegeta sentiu uma ponta de inveja... depois foi percebendo que até ele mataria se alguém magoasse seu amigo.

“É um bruxo! Enfeitiça a todos com sua lábia...”

De volta ao palácio de Kakarotto, Vegeta conheceu a namorada dele. Uma jovem, cujo pai era rei de um pequeno país e se tornou governador do mesmo, porque gostava do jeito de Kakarotto e não se opôs a entregar a região. Kakarotto o manteve no lugar e o rei Cutelo lhe entregou a filha única. Chi-chi era o nome dela, uma garota, na opinião de Vegeta, sem graça, magrela e bobalhona... A secretaria de Kakarotto, sim, era uma garota que valia a pena olhar duas vezes.

_ Quem é essazinha de cabelo verde?

_ Minha secretária, a Bulma.

_ Filha de algum figurão decaído também?

_ Não. Ela é órfã, encontrei-a nos escombros de um terremoto. Cuidei dela e agora ela cuida de mim. Tem boas idéias, cuida da administração do castelo, despacha os incovenientes, agenda meus compromissos, não sei o que seria de mim sem ela.

_ Cuida de tudo mesmo? – piscou Vegeta.

_ Bem... – e Kakarotto ficou vermelho, sem saber o que dizer.

Vegeta riu. Três meses depois, Goku ainda era inocente de tudo..

Até que chegou a hora de partir. Vegeta odiou, mas seu pai estava chamando. E ele já estava sentindo falta de um pouco mais de ação. Foi sem um pingo de tristeza, se sentindo totalmente revigorado.

Bardock veio visitar Kakarotto seis meses depois e achou o filho triste, reclamando:

_ Porque eu tenho que viver neste final de galáxia? Porque eu não posso ser como meu irmão e servir no exército imperial?

“Todos os deuses do universo te protejam e não permitam que você fique na sombra do seu irmão, meu filho” – pensou o pai, horrorizado – “eu não quero tomar o lugar deles, mas enquanto eu puder evitar, vocês não ficarão juntos.”

_ Está se sentindo entediado? Seus mestres não estão lhe ensinando mais nada?

_ Não sei, não tenho mais gosto em treinar. – e saiu, chateado, porque nem seu pai entendia...

Mas conversando com Chi-chi, Bardock começou a entender muito bem.. O que nem seu filho entendia era que ele estava apaixonado. E por uma pessoa fria, cujo humor mudava de acordo com a ocasião... Bardock resolveu jogar com um trunfo:

_ Chi-chi, você ama meu filho, não?

_ Claro, senhor. Mas ele não me ama.

_ Primeira paixonite... Passa logo. Jogue com suas armas de mulher, Chi-chi.

_ Eu... e se ele achar que eu sou uma vadia?

_ Arrisque, que eu cubro sua retaguarda.

Chi-chi foi se aconselhar com Bulma. Esta ficou vermelha, mas aconselhou o mesmo que Bardock: o jeito era avançar primeiro. E planejaram com cuidado.

Na noite seguinte, Chi-chi seduziu Kakarotto.

 

 


	3. Os insatisfeitos, um passo à frente, por favor

 

 

 **CINCO anos** se passaram. Como Bardock previu, a paixonite de Kakarotto se curou... Ele ficou encantado com Chi-chi e engravidou a garota. Se casaram e Kakarotto voltou a ser como antes. Treinando com sua guarda e desafiando todo e qualquer “metido a besta” do planeta e até fora dele, quando enfrentou duas tentativas de invasão... Só não podia ir a Vegeta-sei. Bardock ficava dias sem dormir, pensando nas suas visões e avaliando o quanto poderiam ser funestas para seu filho e seu planeta... E acompanhava Radditz de perto enquanto ele estava por ali...

Um dia, o rei Vegeta chamou o filho.

 

_ Precisamos conversar sobre seu futuro.

 

_ Qual o problema? Um dia vou ser o rei, vou manter o sistema funcionando, sempre vai haver um exército inimigo invasor para me manter aquecido...

 

_ Já imaginou o futuro perfeito, não?

 

Vegeta sorriu. Mas seu pai pensava de modo diferente...

 

_ E nem percebeu que não há uma mulher nesse seu futuro?

 

_ Mulheres sempre vão haver, meu pai...

 

_ Estou falando de uma rainha. E de herdeiros!!

 

_ Vamos começar de novo? Ainda não achei meu par ideal.

 

_ Qual o problema das outras princesas?

 

_ Corpo bonito, cérebro zero quilometro.

 

_ E daí?

 

_ Daí que deve haver alguma coisa a mais. Beleza por beleza, compro um bibelô e ponho no canto da parede. Dá na mesma.

 

_ Você está querendo demais...

 

_ Sou o príncipe Vegeta!! Lógico que eu quero a mais. Eu mereço!! E essa discussão acaba aqui. Tenho que treinar. – inclinando-se por hábito, saiu.

 

No corredor, Nappa vinha trazendo um relatório.

 

_ Confirmado. O pelotão de Radditz quer atacar Namek.

 

_ A troco do quê? Não tem nada lá. Acho que eu já recusei a ordem de invasão uma vez.

 

_ Essa vai ser a terceira.

 

_ Esse cara é f***. Pode ser meu melhor tenente, mas vou acabar chutando o rabo dele daqui pro inferno!!

 

Mas há algumas horas atrás, num lugar isolado, em Vegetasei, o que Bardock mais temia nos seus sonhos e visões tinha acontecido: Radditz estava liderando um grupo de sayadjins descontentes com os rumos que suas vidas tomaram. Queriam voltar ao tempo de Freeza, quando ninguém tinha que trabalhar ou estudar, só comer, beber, jogar, estuprar mulheres e matar populações inteiras e ganhar um bom dinheiro vendendo planetas para beber, comer, jogar...

 

_ O nanico metido deve estar lendo os relatórios do exército a essa hora. Maldito Nappa. Parece uma velha mexeriqueira. Tudo consta dos malditos relatórios.

 

_ E o nanico não vai querer assinar a ordem de invasão novamente... Mas eu sei como dar um jeito nisso...

 

_ Por que cê quer ir lá, Radditz? Não tem nada de bom lá. Um povo bundão que vive meditando, sem fêmeas pra gente se divertir...

 

_ Não tem fêmeas? Que eles fazem então?

 

Outros começaram a criar piadas obscenas e a rir. Radditz deu um murro na mesa:

 

_ Fiquem quietos, cacete!! Querem que nos descubram aqui, sem fazer nada? Eu quero invadir aquele planeta porque eu quero, caramba! Só de farra, entendem?? Como nos velhos tempos, quando era divertido. Se o nanico pode fazer o que bem entende, eu também posso. Que que ele pensa que é, melhor que qualquer um de nós?

 

Pensaram em dizer: “porque ele é nosso príncipe” mas deixaram... E Radditz mostrou seus planos de invasão.

 

_ Agora precisávamos da assinatura do cabeçudinho encardido, que não vai dar...

 

_ Está aqui, ó, preto no branco.

 

_ Como você conseguiu, Radditz. Como Vegeta concordou?

 

_ Ele não concordou.

 

_ Então...

 

_ Isso é uma falsificação, das boas.

 

_ E depois, como vamos fazer com ele, na volta?

 

_ Simples. Já pensei em tudo. Vamos acabar com tudo, testemunhas, vestígios, quem vai nos denunciar?

 

_ Até com o planeta? Puxa, diversão da boa, mesmo...

 

Quando Vegeta entrou na sala de comunicações, seu comandante de operações estava balançando a cabeça:

 

_ Que foi, Pumpkin? Dói algum lugar?

 

_ Queria só entender o porquê de vossa alteza ter rejeitado a invasão de Namek duas vezes e liberado na terceira vez.

 

_ Mas eu rejeitei dessa vez também. O que você está tentando me dizer? DIZ LOGO!!

 

_ Uma pequena esquadra acabou de ir pra Namek, com ordens de invasão assinadas por vossa alteza...

 

Pumpkin viu Vegeta ficar roxo de ódio... e berrar por Nappa e Toma Jr.

 

_ Quero uma nave grande, duas dúzias de guardas fortes e uma ordem de prisão para Radditz.

PRA ONTEM!! O filho da p** foi pra Namek com ordens falsas... Eu o matarei pessoalmente, desgraçado!! Como ousa me desafiar dessa forma??

 

Mas eles estavam atrasados. A esquadra de Radditz desembarcou em Namek e transformados em Oozarus primeiro detonaram as grandes vilas. O príncipe Picollo reuniu seu pequeno exército, mas seu pai, o grande Patriarca, mandou que eles considerassem a salvação da maior parte dos habitantes como prioridade. Procurando atrapalhar a ação dos grandes macacos, Picollo e seu irmão Nail ganhavam tempo para os outros reunirem o povo assustado em cavernas, com túneis que atravessavam o planeta. Horrorizado, o velho namekuseijin viu uma grande nave sayadjin pousar.

 

_ Agora a invasão se completará e não sobrará nenhum de nós.

 

Mas os grandes macacos, ao verem a nave, se destransformaram e tentaram fugir. Foram todos pegos. Menos um, que matou o jovem Nail e raptou seu irmão Picollo, fugindo numa pequena nave, sem que os guardas sayadjins vissem. Jess, antigo desafeto de Vegeta, se responsabilizou pelo ataque.

 

_ Por que, Jess? Todo mundo sabe que foi Radditz. Você vai sofrer por ele?

 

_ Você não entende? Radditz é o único que tem culhões pra desafiar Vegeta. Se ele é preso, ninguém mais encara o cabeçudo. Vou pra prisão, mas a luta continua.

 

Apenas os outros sayadjins foram pra prisão. Vegeta matou Jess em Namek mesmo.  

 

 


	4. Quando algo tem que acontecer

 

 **RADDITZ encarava** o namekusei desmaiado no fundo de sua nave e planejava os próximos movimentos. Precisava esconder o prisioneiro, pra trocar por algo valioso quando fosse conveniente. Maldito Vegeta!! Como chegou tão rápido? Jess com certeza tinha ido pra prisão no lugar dele, Radditz.

_ Pensa, pensa, pensa. Você precisa de um álibi.  Onde você estava na hora da encrenca?

E de repente, Radditz mudou o curso da nave para a Terra.

_ O ingênuo do meu irmão caçula vai ficar contente com o presente e com a visita. Ninguém vai pensar em procurar este infeliz lá nos quintos dos infernos e depois eu resolvo com calma o que fazer com ele.

O chefe da guarda de Kakarotto, Tenshinhan, veio lhe avisar da chegada de Radditz:

_ Que foi, Tenshin? Você não gosta mesmo do meu irmão, não é?

_ Desculpe-me, meu amigo, mas ele não demonstra ser confiável... Não sei o que é, mas algo nele não me vai...

_ É meu irmão. Chi-chi, traga Gohan pro meu irmão ver!

_ Pra quê? Ele não liga pro menino mesmo.

_ Até você, mulher? Não me faça essa cara, Bulma...

_ Desculpe-nos. Vamos nos retirar pra você recebê-lo bem... até já.

_ Kakarotto, meu irmão! Há quanto tempo! – disse Radditz, abrindo os braços  e engolfando um surpreso sayadjin neles. – Trouxe um presente pra você, que tem paciência com todo mundo. Seu estimado príncipe Vegeta invadiu um planeta e lhe enviou um escravo de lá.

_ Vegeta? Acha? Faz mais de cinco anos desde a vez que ele esteve aqui. Nem se lembra deste fim de galáxia mais.

_ Pois ele se lembrou e enviou um namekuseijin pra você.

_ Namekuseijin? Ele invadiu Namek? A troco do quê? Não tem nada lá que valha a pena.

_ Oh, mas os namekuseis ameaçaram nossa gente, você não sabia? Pois é, as notícias demoram a chegar por aqui... Olha, tenho ainda a ordem de invasão assinada pelo próprio Vegeta aqui na minha mão...

Radditz apostava todas as suas fichas nesse blefe: a ingenuidade de Kakarotto mais o fato da Terra ser longe de Vegeta-sei e Vegeta não se interessar por ela garantiriam o fato do namekusei ficar escondido.

No local de desembarque, o jovem companheiro de Tenshin guardava o prisioneiro.

_ Yamcha, pode trazê-lo até nós, por favor?

_ Ele não irá assim tão fácil, senhor. Estou tendo o maior trabalho pra contê-lo. Ele não tem medo de se machucar, avança em nossas espadas e lanças, e Tenshin não quer usar pistolas de laser... Diz que ele é um oponente corajoso e honrado para humilhar assim.

_ Eu vou até aí, então.

_ Cuidado, Goku.

Infelizmente, o namekusei não falava nem padrão terráqueo, nem sayadjin. Kakarotto pediu a Bulma que viesse até eles e trouxessem o tradutor que ela inventou.

 **_ {** O que querem comigo, sayadjins? Onde eu estou? O que houve com meu povo? Por que nos invadiram? Somos um povo pacífico e nunca...}

Antes que Picollo terminasse a frase, Radditz bateu nele, desacordando-o de novo.

_ Por que fez isso?

_ Ele ia mentir. Odeio mentirosos. Pode guardá-lo para mim por uns tempos?

_ Posso. Só não entendo porque tem que ser aqui.

_ Segurança máxima. Vou dizer aos chefões lá o quanto você tem me ajudado...

_ Já vai?

_ Já.. a propósito, já ia me esquecendo... como vai meu sobrinho?

_ Bem. Já luta bem, pra uma criança pequena. Não quer vê-lo?

_ Outro dia, com calma. Tchau. Se cuida e cuidado com ele – apontou o namekusei caído. – Não dê bola pra o que ele fala. Fica longe, que ele vai mentir muito sobre nós...

_ Tá bom. Tchau. Dê lembranças ao nosso pai.

Assim que Radditz se foi, Kakarotto mandou preparar um quarto para o namekusei perto dele.

_ Bulma e Yamcha, vocês estão responsáveis pelo verdinho aqui. Não quero que ele fuja, mas não quero vê-lo maltratado. Assim que ele estiver bem, quero conversar com ele. Essa história está mal contada...

Logo que Radditz chegou a Vegeta-sei foi preso e levado à presença de Vegeta, que estava furioso:

_ Você me desafiou pela última vez, Radditz.

_ Como assim, desafiou?

_ Não se faça de besta. Eu sei que você armou tudo para invadir Namek nas minhas costas...

_ Eu?? Eu estava na Terra, visitando meu irmão Kakarotto. Pode entrar em contato com ele e perguntar, se estiver duvidando de mim...

Se Kakarotto demorou para se esquecer do tempo que passou com Vegeta, o mesmo não se deu com o príncipe. Foi um amor de verão, bom enquanto durou... Ele nem se dava ao trabalho de pensar na Terra, quanto mais no jovem inocente que desvirginou...Não pensava, ATÉ AGORA...

Vegeta fechou um pouco os olhos, olhando para Radditz pela fresta, avaliando a resposta. “Será que está mentindo? Claro. É um bom álibi... Eu devia entrar em contato com o irmão dele agora mesmo...”

_ Verdade, Radditz? Nappa, eu tenho alguma coisa pra fazer de urgente pelos próximos meses?

_ Não, meu senhor.

_ Se eu quiser tirar umas férias, eu posso?

_ Tranqüilamente. – e o sayadjin maior ficou olhando para Radditz, esperando sua reação.

No rosto, nenhuma. Mas Radditz sentiu um fiozinho de suor gelado descendo pela espinha. Mas ele era amado pelos deuses. Nesse momento entrou um mensageiro, que cochichou algo no ouvido de Nappa.

_ Merda!

_ Que foi? – perguntou Vegeta, olhando pro seu fiel amigo.

_ Invasores em Cottman IV!! Temos que ir pra lá agora mesmo, ou perderemos nosso melhor distribuidor de peles.

_ É, meu caro. Você tem sorte... Mas eu vou fazer de você meu assessor. Vou ser sua sombra, maldito! Pisa fora da risca um milímetro e eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter nascido.

 Mais tarde, na Terra...

Picollo acordou, num quarto estranho. Não havia mordaças, nem algemas, mas ele sentiu que a porta não ficaria aberta à toa. Colocaram um filtro de DNA para bloquear sua saída. Ele tocou uma campanhia que havia ao lado da cama e logo Goku e Bulma entraram, com o tradutor nas mãos da mulher.

_ Finalmente! Agora pode nos contar o que realmente houve lá.

_ {Vai falar que você não sabe... Pela fisionomia, você e aquele sayadjin assassino são parentes... }

_ Sim. Ele é meu irmão...não que eu me orgulhe disso. Mas quero saber com certeza o que ele está tramando. Os namekuseijins ameaçaram invadir Vegeta-sei mesmo?

_ {Que absurdo! Foi isso que ele disse? Nós somos um povo pacífico, que preferimos viver isolados e em paz... Os sayadjins vieram e mataram uma boa parte de meu povo... – os olhos do namekusei encheram d’água, mesmo ele não querendo demonstrar fraqueza, era demais lembrar de tudo. – E o seu irmão matou o meu.}

Kakarotto ficou chocado com a revelação. Gohan, como todo garoto curioso, resolveu dar uma espiadinha no hóspede que não podia sair do quarto. Entrou quietinho e chegou perto dos adultos. O pai se assustou:

_ Gohan, que está fazendo aqui?

_ Eu.. eu só vim espiar o moço novo... mas, porque ele está chorando, papai?

_ Porque mataram o irmão dele...

Demonstrando ser mesmo filho de seu pai, lágrimas correram dos olhos do garoto:

_ Ai, que coisa mais triste... não chora, não, moço... Meu papai vai ajudar você... Ele ajuda todo mundo que precisa...

Picollo se assustou com a reação do menino. E viu Kakarotto pelos olhos de Gohan. “Talvez, - pensou o namekusei – mas só talvez, nem todos os sayadjins sejam iguais. Os olhos deste são diferentes dos de seu irmão. Há.. bondade, ingenuidade, sei lá... Posso confiar nele?”

_ { Preciso saber o que aconteceu ao meu planeta depois que seu irmão me levou embora. Estava chegando uma nave grande de sayadjins quando saímos...Talvez não reste mais nada de Namek agora.}

_ Ou talvez a cavalaria tenha chegado...

“Vegeta!!” pensou Kakarotto. E recomendou a Bulma:

_ Envie uma mensagem para Vegeta-sei. Pergunte o que aconteceu ao planeta do nosso amigo. Se aconteceu o pior, ele fica por aqui,  a salvo. Se não aconteceu nada, e ele ainda tiver parentes lá, enviamos ele de volta.

Picollo sorriu. O sayadjin era diferente do irmão, com certeza... Voltou-se para olhar o pequeno Gohan, que sorria novamente:

_ Não falei, moço, que meu pai dava um jeito? Ele é demais...

 

 

 


	5. Reatando laços e fazendo outros

 

 

_ Comunicação com a Terra, senhor Pumpkin...

 

_ O que será que o Kakarotto quer? Mais problemas? Só nos faltava essa agora. Pode abrir o sinal...

 

_ Pumpkin, tudo bem aí?

 

_ Invasores em Cottman IV, mas nada que fuja ao nosso controle. E aí no paraíso?

 

_ Um tédio como sempre... quer dizer que o Príncipe Vegeta não está?

 

_ Não. Ele foi comandar as tropas pessoalmente – e Pumpkin endureceu o tom de voz – E levou seu irmão junto. Algum problema sério?

 

_ Está sabendo da invasão de Namek?

 

_ COMO, DIABOS, VOCÊ ESTÁ SABENDO DISSO? Qual sua participação nessa traição, Kakarotto? – berrou Pumpkin, ficando vermelho.

 

_ Traição? Me explique o que tá acontecendo que eu te conto minha participação nisso.

 

_ Alguns sayadjins traidores forjaram uma autorização para a invasão de Namek, com a assinatura de nosso príncipe-general e tudo o mais. Invadiram, saquearam, mataram um monte de gente inocente, além dos filhos do soberano deles, acarretando dor inútil, ressentimentos idiotas e uma indenização monstruosa.

 

Kakarotto suspirou (“eu sabia que Vegeta não iria permitir isso”) mas fechou os olhos a seguir (“mas meu irmão...”) Bulma e Tenshin, que entendiam padrão sayadjin, compreenderam as palavras de Pumpkin e odiaram Radditz um pouco mais. O jovem perguntou, mesmo temendo a resposta:

 

_ E quem era o cabeça de tudo?

 

_ Jess, que era do exército de Freeza. A gente nunca devia ter deixado ele conosco. Agora vai contar o seu lado?

 

_ Meu lado? Caiu uma bomba no meu colo e entregue pelo meu próprio irmão. Estou com um dos príncipes de Namek, supostamente morto, na minha casa.

 

_ Então Radditz estava metido mesmo com os rebeldes. Sinto muito, Kakarotto, mas vou ter que relatar isso aos chefões. Entenda que eu vou livrar o seu rabo e o de seu pai da confusão, senão vocês vão ser acusados como cúmplices...

 

_ Meu pai vai ficar arrasado...

 

_ Seus pais sempre foram sayadjins de honra, amantes da raça e do planeta. Você é bem filho deles. Como podem ter criado uma aberração egoísta como Radditz?

 

_ Não sei. – suspirou Goku de novo – Pode entrar em contato com Namek e dizer que o jovem príncipe está bem? Assim que ele estiver preparado, eu mesmo o levarei pra casa.

 

_ Ok. Sinto muito pelo seu irmão, Kakarotto. Mas dessa vez, ele não vai se sair bem...- e Pumpkin desligou

 

Bulma olhou para o rosto de Goku após o final da transmissão e odiou Radditz. O rosto do seu amigo era só tristeza e dor.

 

_ Bem, vamos dar as boas notícias ao jovem namekuseijin. Seu planeta não foi destruído afinal.

Picollo estava no quarto ouvindo Gohan com atenção e paciência. O garoto estava encantado por ter uma platéia nova e orgulhoso de encontrar alguém para transmitir toda sua sabedoria...

 

_ GOHAN! Você está aborrecendo nosso hóspede de novo?

 

_ Não, papai. Estou explicando um monte de coisas pra ele sobre a Terra e sobre Vegeta-sei. – o garoto puxou o pai para um canto e abaixou a voz – Ele é grande, mas é bem burrinho... Não sabe nada do que eu sei... e eu só tenho seis anos...

 

_ Gohan, vá tomar um lanche. Tenho assuntos sérios pra conversar com seu amigo.

 

_ Ah, porque eu não posso escutar?

 

_ Gohan...

 

_ Tá bom...já volto, senhor Picollo.

 

_ Que paciência, senhor Picollo. Peço desculpas pelo meu filho tagarela...

 

_ Não, está tudo bem... Eu nunca tinha conversado com uma criança antes... Ele é bem inteligente e falante... Descobriu alguma coisa, senhor Kakarotto?

 

_ Sim. A invasão do seu planeta foi uma ação de rebeldes que forjaram documentos. A nave grande sayadjin que chegou foi nosso comandante para prendê-los. O seu planeta está inteiro, seu pai a salvo e estou muito envergonhado pelo meu irmão ter matado o seu. Mesmo que eu lhe peça perdão um milhão de vezes, será algo vazio e sem sentido.

 

Picollo abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Poderia pedir como compensação a vida do filho daquele homem. Mas aquele jovem de olhar limpo não era igual ao seu maldito irmão, isso não seria justo nem traria seu amado Nail de volta. Sacudiu a cabeça.

 

_ Toda família tem sua ovelha negra. Você nem sabe o alívio que eu sinto em saber que meu pai está bem e o planeta a salvo.

 

_ Pedi que enviassem uma mensagem a seu pai para que ele tivesse a mesma satisfação em saber que você está bem e assim que estiver mais forte para enfrentar uma viagem longa, eu o levarei a Namek.

 

“Sim, este é um jovem de valor. Eu gostaria muito de ser seu amigo”.

 

_Estou sem palavras , senhor Kakarotto, agradeço muito.

 

_ É o mínimo que eu podia fazer, senhor Picollo. Descanse e se recupere, por favor. E enxote aquele pivete falante, se ele lhe aborrecer...

 

Picollo sorriu.

 

Alguns meses se passaram. Kakarotto levou Picollo a Namek e ele se reencontrou com seu pai, que deixou sua má vontade com os sayadjins pra trás ao conhecer Goku. Revelou aos jovens que estava procurando por uma velha lenda em Namek, sete esferas grandes, coloridas, que se encontradas, poderiam invocar o Deus dragão dos desejos e assim ressuscitar as pessoas que os sayadjins exterminaram. Kakarotto se entusiasmou com a idéia e voltou pra casa, a fim de pedir ajuda a Bulma. Explicou pra ela o que queria e ela fez um rastreador que chamou de “radar do dragão”. Depois de procurar em Namek todinho, juntaram as esferas, do tamanho de melancias e o Patriarca invocou o deus dragão através de palavras de um pergaminho antigo. Maravilhados viram as esferas brilharem e a criatura aparecer. Nail e todos os outros voltaram à vida e as cidades arrasadas foram reconstruídas. Como tinham direito a três desejos, Picollo ofereceu o terceiro a Kakarotto, mas ele recusou, dizendo que não tinha nenhum desejo no momento. Sem inspiração, Picollo desejou saber falar as mesmas línguas que Kakarotto, para que pudessem se entender melhor... A amizade dos dois repercutiu favoravelmente em Vegeta-sei, pois o Patriarca abriu mão da indenização milionária em troca de instrutores de artes marciais e estratégia militar, para os guerreiros namekuseijins. O rei Vegeta não sabia esconder seu alívio:

 

_ Bardock, seu filho é um diplomata nato. Estamos disperdiçando um talentoso rapaz naquele fim de galáxia...

 

_ Agradeço muito, meu senhor, mas...

 

_ Não te entendo, Bardock. Não quer que seu filho caçula tenha uma carreira promissora? Acredito que Kakarotto tenha ambições...

 

_ Ele tem um planeta todo pra governar... Uma população toda o ama... Já não é ambição suficiente?

 

_ Ah, lá isso é... vendo por esse ângulo, ele está melhor até que Vegeta... Mas eu tenho que cravar uma faca nas suas costas, meu amigo: vou ter que prender Radditz por alta traição... sinto muito, meu amigo...

 

_ Tanto eu tentei evitar... mas os deuses já tinham traçado o destino do meu primogênito...

 

_ Não se culpe... Só queria saber daonde Radditz tirou esse sangue ruim...

 

Após tudo, Picollo quis voltar com Kakarotto para Terra. Ele também entendia que Goku sabia de relações humanas como ninguém e queria aprender para se tornar embaixador de Namek em Vegeta-sei ou em outro lugar... Tirar Namek do isolamento.

 

Vegeta voltou de Cottman IV ferido. Seu pai já os esperava com um grande séquito.

 

_ Oras, isto é razão mais que suficiente para você tirar férias, meu filho. Vá para Terra, conversar com Kakarotto...

 

Radditz levou um susto nas fileiras da frente, curvado respeitosamente para receber o rei. Gotas de suor cobriam sua testa e escorriam pelas suas costas.

 

_ Você também, Radditz. Você vai poder gozar umas merecidas férias...- e o sayadjin ergueu os olhos, surpreso, enquanto o rei colocava as mãos nos seus ombros o erguendo e jogando nos braços dos guardas que vinham atrás dele -...na prisão, maldito traidor!! LEVEM-NO!!

 

_ Como?? – Vegeta piscou, ficando pálido – O que está dizendo, meu pai?

 

_ Vá para a Terra, descanse. Kakarotto e o jovem príncipe namekuseijin têm uma história fantástica para contar a você... Graças ao temperamento dócil e a inteligência do caçula de Bardock, economizamos milhões em indenização, temos emprego para dúzias de instrutores que andavam vagando por aí e estendemos nossa fronteira até Namek.

 

Radditz ouviu e rangeu os dentes: “Maldito Kakarotto. Aproveitou para me trair e se dar bem.”

 

_ Posso ficar na cápsula médica e estar bom amanhã, oras.

 

_ Passe um tempo com Kakarotto, estou mandando!! Quem sabe você aprende um pouco de boas maneiras e arruma uma noiva. O idiota já se casou, tem um filho e é um imbecil amado por todo um planeta... dois, agora que estendeu sua amável influência até Namek... Tudo aquilo que eu espero de você, que só pensa em batalhas, exatamente como foi programado pelo maldito Freeza.

 

Vegeta sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Xingou mentalmente o pai, Bardock, Radditz, Kakarotto, Freeza : “que todos vão para o inferno!! Tenho 27 anos, posso viver minha vida como EU achar melhor!!”

 

Virou-se para entrar no palácio. Deixou seu pai gritando seu nome no pátio. “Diabos!! Pelo menos um analgésico eu mereço!!”.

 

E desmaiou.

 

 


	6. Certas coisas nunca mudam

 

 **O palácio de** Goku na Terra passou por uma faxina e pequenos reparos. Lá se iam 07 anos desde que o “poderoso chefinho” se dignou a aparecer. Não tinha deixado uma boa impressão, com seus maus modos e arrogância. Não fosse por Radditz ser imbatível no primeiro lugar, Vegeta seria o cara mais odiado na casa de Kakarotto. Chi-chi se preocupava por outros motivos. Bulma tentava acalmá-la.

 

_ Vocês estão casados há tanto tempo... Tem até um filho...

 

_ E você acha que aquele bastardo arrogante vai ligar pra isso? Mas meu maior medo é que ele resolva levar Goku embora para o planeta deles.

 

_ Goku não vai, Chi-chi.

 

Mas a mulher continuava perdendo o sono...

 

Vegeta viajava emburrado, xingando o pai o tempo todo. O velho rei não tinha deixado ele se tratar e ele teve que viajar com o braço esquerdo na tipóia, escoriações na testa, no rosto, no corpo e até no rabo!! Não era uma imagem digna de um príncipe...

 

_Se alguém demonstrar piedade, mato o desgraçado!!

 

Mas Bardock já tinha prevenido Kakarotto do mau humor de Vegeta e os motivos. Assim que desceu, todos da casa apenas se inclinaram e Goku bateu o punho direito no peito:

 

_ Bem vindo de volta, senhor meu príncipe...

 

_ Vegeta!! Kakarotto, será que você nunca vai aprender?

 

_ Mas... é que faz tanto tempo e eu... eu pensei... Venha comigo, Vegeta!!

 

Todos abriram caminho enquanto Kakarotto levava Vegeta ao centro médico. Vegeta respondeu de mau humor às perguntas do Mestre Karin e se submeteu de má vontade a alguns exames.

 

_ Não, nenhum dano interno. Tome este remédio e vai se sentir melhor. O braço vai estar bom em dois dias.

 

Vegeta suspirou. Kakarotto ergueu as sombrancelhas e abriu a boca para agradecer, mas o príncipe surpreendeu:

 

_ Obrigado, doutor. – e saiu. O doutor e o jovem sayadjin ficaram se olhando até que Kakarotto saiu correndo atrás do outro.

 

_ E então? O que você quer fazer primeiro?

 

_ Quero ouvir a história da sua participação na desastrosa invasão de Namek.

 

_ Sim. Vou pedir um lanche para nós e chamar o Picollo. A história é mais dele que minha...

 

Vegeta deixou que Kakarotto fizesse um ninho de almofadas confortável pra ele e o ajudasse a se acomodar... “sou um príncipe. Posso me dar ao luxo de ser mimado de vez em quando...”

 

Picollo entrou, curvou-se respeitosamente e se sentou, enfiando as longas pernas embaixo do corpo. Kakarotto sorriu para ele, lhe passando um copo de suco. O namekuseijin retribuiu o sorriso e seus dedos se tocaram na passagem do copo. Vegeta notou e detestou o rapaz verde logo de cara. Mas ouviu toda a história. Até sentiu dó de Goku ao lhe contar o que aconteceu no dia anterior:

 

_ Sinto em lhe contar, mas assim que voltamos de Cottman IV meu pai prendeu Radditz por alta traição. Talvez isso agrade ao namekuseijin.

 

_ Como demonstração de justiça, sim, me agrada. Mas pela dor que vai causar ao meu amigo Kakarotto, também sinto muito...

 

“Maldito Picollo. Maldita seja sua língua adocicada...”

 

Bulma pediu licença nessa hora e entrou. Estava vestida com uma calça justa e túnica comprida sem mangas. Seus longos cabelos verdes estavam presos numa trança. Fez uma curta reverência a Vegeta e informou:

 

_ Senhor, seu pai acabou de ligar perguntando da sua chegada. Respondi que o senhor chegou bem e omiti o fato de ter recebido cuidados médicos. – sorriu – Disse a ele que estava sofrendo dores horríveis e ele respondeu que esperava que aprendesse com elas... Quer que eu lhe transmita algum recado?

 

Vegeta estava encantado pelos olhos azuis, pela sua inteligência e bom humor.

 

_ Mande-o à merda. – ela sorriu mais e ergueu uma sombrancelha – Invente algo, mulher. Sei que você tem cabeça pra isso... – Assim que ela saiu, Vegeta olhou para Goku – É ainda a mesma secretária? Como é mesmo o nome dela?

 

_ Bulma. Sim, ainda é a mesma. – um barulho na porta fez todos olharem. Um garoto estava parado, tentando chamar a atenção de Picollo. – Venha cá, Gohan. Este é meu filho, Vegeta.

 

_ Gohan não é um nome sayadjin. Espere, já sei. O nome dele não consegue ser pronunciado pelos terráqueos...

 

_ Isso mesmo... O nome dele é Kassawa *p’n Kakarotto.

 

_ Belo nome, Kassawa. Parece ser um garoto poderoso. Os mestiços são tão bons quanto os sayadjins puros?

 

_ Nosso sangue misturado com o dos terráqueos produz crianças extraordinárias... Você veio chamar Picollo para treinar? Venha ver, Vegeta.

 

Foram até uma arena fora do palácio... Vegeta ficou impressionado... Gohan era uma criança feroz e poderosa aos 6 anos como ele próprio tinha sido. Se o filho de Kakarotto nasceu assim, o que não poderia acontecer com o filho dele, quando o tivesse. E se era necessário misturar o sangue sayadjin com o terráqueo, ele sabia qual fêmea seria perfeita para gerar seu filho.

 

_ Onde está sua secretária agora?

 

_ Deve estar indo para os seus aposentos... quer que eu a chame aqui?

 

_ Me diga onde fica, que eu vou até lá.

 

_ Vou com você até a porta. Você não está acostumado com o palácio, pode se perder...

 

Vegeta pensou em responder, mas se calou. Melhor não perder tempo procurando mesmo.

 

Encontraram com Bulma no meio do caminho, Kakarotto se afastou um pouco, para deixá-los à vontade... mas não estava preparado para a seqüência dos acontecimentos... Bulma curvou-se e perguntou:

 

_ Em que posso ser útil, meu senhor?

 

_ Vamos para seu quarto que eu vou fazer um filho meu em você agora.

 

Kakarotto escutou e ficou vermelho. E muito mais horrorizado quando Bulma estalou o maior tapão na cara do príncipe gritando:

 

_ Atrevido!! Está pensando que eu sou uma prostituta que abre as pernas pra qualquer um?

 

Goku a segurou apavorado:

 

_ Bulma, controle-se!! Você tem noção de que agrediu um príncipe? NOSSO príncipe?

 

_ Mais um motivo pra ele ter boas maneiras. Acha que isso é modo de abordar uma mulher?

 

Vegeta estava tentando entender uma das várias emoções e pensamentos que estava tendo. Estava indignado por ter apanhado de uma mulher, de uma serva ainda por cima. Intrigado, porque qualquer mulher no universo se sentiria honrada de ter um filho de um príncipe tão poderoso. Orgulhoso, porque teria um filho incrível com aquela mulher capaz de enfrentá-lo. E curioso: teria que ser ao modo terráqueo. Como seria?

 

_ Deixe-a ir, Kakarotto. – e a mulher saiu correndo, chorando, batendo a porta do quarto.

 

Vegeta ergueu a mão direita, impedindo a enxurrada de desculpas de Goku – percebi que fui rude... Como posso conseguir conquistá-la ao modo terráqueo?

 

Kakarotto ficou vermelho e coçou a cabeça...

 

_ E então?

 

_ Vamos ter que pedir ajuda a minha mulher... porque eu não precisei conquistá-la...

 

_ Imagino que não... foi ela que te pegou, não foi? “E do mesmo modo que eu... oras, que insolência, o Kakarotto é meu!! Vi primeiro!! De repente, tenho que aturar a mulher dele, o tal do Picollo... todo mundo no universo... Pois eu vou mostrar quem é que manda aqui...”

 

_ Vejo que certas coisas não mudam com o passar do tempo... Bomm...

 

_ Vamos falar com a Chi-chi? – Goku tentou virar o rumo da conversa, porque já estava ficando mais vermelho.

 

_ Vamos... mais tarde... Aonde vai dar essa porta?

 

_ Em alguns aposentos vazios...

 

_ Então venha cá. Quero verificar pessoalmente se você não mudou nada nestes sete anos...

 

_ Do que você se lembra? – Kakarotto sorriu com timidez

 

_ De muita coisa. – respondeu Vegeta, puxando-o pela mão.

 

 

 

 

*Kassawa – corrupção de cassava = mandioca

Kassawa p’n Kakarotto = mandioca filho de cenoura (legalzinho, né?)

 

 


	7. Aprendendo boas maneiras

 

 

 **Chi-chi** viu a oportunidade de se livrar de Vegeta, se ele se apaixonasse por Bulma de verdade. O pior era convencer a jovem a aceitar aquele nanico arrogante... Ainda mais do jeito que começaram...

 

_ Muito bem, meu senhor. Se o senhor der muitos presentes a ela, vai dar impressão de quer comprá-la.

 

_ E o que você sugere, mulher do Kakarotto?

 

_ Chi-chi. Primeira lição, príncipe. Esforce-se para lembrar o nome das pessoas. Todo mundo gosta disso. Eu sou Chi-chi e o nome dela é Bulma.

 

_ Que raio de nome é Bulma? Se ainda fosse um nome sayadjin...

 

_ Que nome seria?

 

_ Prickie!! (espinho)

 

Goku riu:

 

_ Bulma conhece nosso idioma muito bem e não iria gostar...

 

_ Em segundo lugar, olhe pra ela de modo menos ofensivo. Todo mundo sabe que você a quer, mas não precisa comer ela com o olhar. Nunca sentiu ternura por ninguém?

 

_ O que é ternura?

 

_ Ai, meu kami-sama. Olhe para Goku quando ele estiver olhando para nosso filho. O olhar dele geralmente é terno...

 

_ Está complicando, mulher... – Vegeta franziu a testa – Chi-chi. Está complicando, Chi-chi. Eu não sou o Kakarotto.

 

“Infelizmente...” _ Bom, os sayadjins não gostam de desafios? Compre flores, convide-a para passear à luz do luar e pelo amor de kami-sama, não tente violentá-la mais...

 

_ Flores, passeio... beijar a mulher eu posso?

 

_ Vá com calma, príncipe ou vai levar outro tabefe...

 

Vegeta passou dois dias treinando com Chi-chi, enquanto o braço ficava bom. Ela acabou gostando dele, apesar dos ciúmes. Goku andava feliz demais e sua esposa sentia que não era o motivo de tanta felicidade...

 

Até que chegou o dia do teste. Vegeta procurou Bulma com um botão de rosa.

 

_ Bulma, eu queria... hmmm... queria... me desculpar pelo meu comportamento no outro dia. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça...

 

_ Eu também lhe devo desculpas, meu senhor. Afinal, eu agredi um príncipe. O senhor poderia ter mandado me prender ou coisa pior até e com razão.

 

_ Então, amigos?

 

_ Sim, senhor.

 

_ Por... hmmm... por favor, me chame de Vegeta. Somos amigos agora (“ai, que boca!! Que sorriso!!”) Gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite?

 

_ Eu??

 

_ Está vendo mais alguém por aqui?

 

Bulma tentou ler segundas intenções no rosto do príncipe, mas não achou nada e aceitou. Quando ele foi buscá-la à noite, estava lindo e perfumado. Ela não ficava atrás na beleza e o motorista levou-os a um bom restaurante. Vegeta foi discretamente arrogante, mas demonstrou ter uma boa conversa e que sabia rir. Se Bulma estava impressionada com ele, Vegeta estava encantado, porque ela era linda e inteligente ao mesmo tempo, com um bom humor sutil e picante. No carro de volta ao palácio, ele tocou a mão dela de leve e Bulma entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Vegeta não quis entrar e sugeriu que passeassem nos jardins um pouco. Ele não queria largá-la e ia adiando o momento de entrar. Até que Bulma pediu desculpas, mas estava muito cansada de ter trabalhado o dia todo. Dando-lhe boa noite, Bulma beijou o príncipe no rosto, mas Vegeta segurou a mão dela, e puxou-a de volta. Segurando-a, beijou a mulher na boca. Bulma estremeceu mas correspondeu. A contragosto, ele a soltou e ela correu pra dentro. Vegeta achou muito divertido, mas muito ingênuo e demorado.

 

_Calma, príncipe. Ela não tem te evitado mais, não é verdade?

 

_ É, mas... meses de beijinhos na porta e mais nada... que homem agüenta tanto tempo no seco??

 

_ Quando se namora uma virgem, tem que se ter paciência, mesmo.

 

_ O QUÊÊÊ??? Mas ela deve ter minha idade...

 

_ Quase. Só que ela me disse que só ia se entregar ao seu amor de verdade...

 

Aos olhos de Vegeta, Bulma se tornou um prêmio mais valioso. E ele a surpreendeu uma noite...

 

Chi-chi estava fazendo a cabeça da amiga descaradamente, falando que ela poderia se tornar rainha um dia...

 

_ Sei não, Chi-chi. O que eu acho é que ele só quer sexo mesmo ou talvez que eu seja sua reprodutora. Conseguiu o que quer, pula fora.

 

_ Acha mesmo? Ele tem mudado, não tem? Se ele quisesse se aproveitar de você, já tinha feito e sem remorsos... Acho que você deve apertar o laço...

 

_ E deixar o caminho livre pra você, não é?

 

_ Oras, Bulma, você ainda vai lucrar mais que eu...

 

Sozinha, no quarto, se arrumando pra sair, Bulma podia ser honesta consigo mesma: lhe agradava muitíssimo a idéia de ser princesa! E os beijos de Vegeta a faziam sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. Aquela noite ela ia fazer ser especial. E caprichou no vestido, que lhe deixava os ombros nus e cuja cor esverdeada realçava seus cabelos e olhos. Vegeta dançava com ela com vontade de esmagá-la de encontro ao corpo, mas tocava-a com delicadeza. Na hora de namorar ela colou o corpo de encontro ao dele, provocando-o. Vegeta beijou Bulma apaixonadamente, correndo a mão pelo seu corpo. Mas quando ela abaixou a frente do vestido ele tocou seus seios com cuidado e ergueu o vestido de novo:

 

_ Que foi? – sussurrou ela – Fiz algo errado? Te ofendi? Ou você não quer mais?

 

_ Quero. Mas não aqui e não agora. Não num momento de paixão à toa... Durante todo esse tempo eu fiquei te observando e você é ideal para o que eu tenho em mente...

 

_ Ser a mãe dos seus filhos...

 

_ Faz parte do contrato...- riu ele – mas eu pensei em te tornar minha princesa.

 

_ Vegeta!! Está me pedindo em casamento?

 

_ Ficou burra de repente? Claro que eu estou! – num momento, ele voltou ao original...

 

Kakarotto ficou contente com a notícia, depois fez beicinho:

 

_ Mas e agora? Quem vai cuidar de mim?

 

_ Minha equipe não vai te deixar na mão...

 

Chi-chi estava mais feliz que a noiva. Foram todos a Vegeta-sei para o casamento. Bardock ergueu o neto:

 

_ Kassawa, você me lembra muito a sua avó...

 

_ Tenho treinado bastante, vovôzinho. Quer se bater comigo?

 

_ Um autêntico sayadjin!! Kakarotto, você é a alegria dos meus dias de velho...

 

_ Não exagera, meu pai. Você não está velho ainda... Tem muitos anos pela frente... Posso ver Radditz?

 

_ NÃO! E esqueça que ele existe. Além de arrastar o nome da família na lama, ainda insiste em culpar você por tudo...

 

_ Eu??

 

_ Não chegue perto dele. É um maldito incapaz e invejoso...

 

O rei Vegeta não ficou muito satisfeito no início... Bulma era uma terráquea, serva e sem família ainda por cima... Mas algumas horas conversando com ela e o rei estava rindo e batendo na coxa:

 

_ Vegeta achou alguém a altura... Vão me dar netos lindos e geniosos, se não se matarem antes, claro.

 

Mas o príncipe não queria se descuidar de nada. Mesmo com os preparativos do casamento, arranjava tempo para o seu amado. Porque no início era apenas um capricho, mas ele percebeu que estava ficando sério... E não se incomodava. Refletir os modos de Kakarotto o fazia se sentir bem... Era um costume sayadjin ter um companheiro, afinal eles passavam longos períodos solitários, somente entre homens. O par de  “brodwyn” se cuidava, se protegia e se matavam um companheiro, o brodwyn que sobrava se encarregava da vingança, sem necessidade de se explicar... Nem todos tinham um “brodwyn” no momento, mas a tradição persistia em alguns casos. Vegeta estendeu um anel comprido de ouro, com um “V” vazado no meio,  para Kakarotto, um dia.

 

_ Que lindo!! Que é isso?

 

_ Nunca viu um anel? – riu o sayadjin mais baixo, implicando...

 

_ Dããã... você me entendeu...

 

_ Estou pedindo que você seja meu “brodwyn”, Kakarotto.

 

_ Caramba! Você vai se casar e ainda quer que eu seja seu “brodwyn” na mesma semana...

 

_ Estou fechando um círculo... Eu amo a Bulma, acho que vamos ter filhos lindos e ela vai ser uma excelente rainha e companheira... mas eu amo você também... Consegue me entender?

 

_ Claro que sim... afinal eu amei você desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi, descendo daquela nave, tão seguro de si... Mas eu não tenho anel pra lhe dar...

 

_ Claro que tem. – e Vegeta estendeu a caixinha, e quando Goku abriu, era um anel parecido, com um “K” no lugar do “v”. O outro sorriu:

 

_ E se eu não aceitasse, hein?

 

_ Matava você aqui mesmo. Se não pode ser meu, do Picollo é que não ia ser.

 

_ Ainda com ciúmes do namekusei? Somos amigos, já te disse.

 

_ Você é tão ingênuo... não vê nada ao seu redor...

 

_ E você é tão ciumento... Tão bobinho, Veggie-chan...

 

Colocaram os anéis, “discretos”, nos dedos mínimos.

 

Estavam saindo para encontrar os outros, quando Kakarotto parou na janela pra ver o pôr-do-sol. Vegeta parou na frente dele e Goku o abraçou pelos ombros. Vegeta levantou a cabeça para olhar pra ele, e se beijaram. Um servo espião de Radditz viu e saiu correndo contar aos outros da rebelião. Radditz, na prisão, ficou sabendo que seu irmão era o “brodwyn” de Vegeta agora. Ele teve um verdadeiro acesso na cela:

 

_ MALDITO KAKAROTTO!! Tem um planeta pra governar, é embaixador em outro, tem esposa, filho e agora é “brodwyn” do filho do rei!! Porque ele tem tudo e eu não tenho nada? Pois eu vou me vingar dele também!! VOU ME VINGAR! Ele não perde por esperar...

 

 


	8. Revelações e surpresas

 

 

Bardock gostava muito de Chi-chi. Era uma mulher forte, decidida, mantinha a família na linha... “Celipa seria igual, se os tempos em que estivemos juntos e as crianças eram pequenas fossem outros”... Mas doía nele ver o quanto ela sofria com a história de Kakarotto e Vegeta. Então resolveu falar com ela.

 

_ Venha, minha nora. Vou ensinar um pouco de história sayadjin pra você.

 

_ Deveria ensinar a Gohan, papai Bardock...

 

_ Vou ensinar a ele, a seu tempo... Agora a lição é sua, minha querida...

 

_ Vai falar do romance do seu filho... Olha, paizinho, não é que eu não queira entender, mas é muito difícil pra mim. Na Terra, esse tipo de romance não é visto com bons olhos... Chamam os namorados de nomes horríveis...

 

_ Aqui também, se você está falando de homens que só querem saber de homens e transam com qualquer um... Isso não é bem visto. Só que o que Kakarotto e Vegeta estão vivendo é outra coisa.

 

Chi-chi procurou se interessar, por respeito ao sogro:

 

_ E qual a diferença?

 

_ Nos tempos muito antigos, só o rei podia ter um “brodwyn”. Era um irmão adotivo, um vassalo, um protegido da casa real. O rei sustentava o “brodwyn”, dava-lhe casa, comida, educação, oportunidades... Com o tempo, todos podiam ter seus preferidos, desde que cuidassem dele. Se fossem da mesma classe social, dividiam os cuidados entre si... Com a chegada do rei Cold e seu desprezível filho Freeza o costume se perdeu. Eles proibiram qualquer associação de sayadjins, que não fosse do interesse deles. Meu grupo era unido, minha mulher, meu “brodwyn” e meus amigos, mas Freeza nunca soube disso. Quando descobriu, mandou matá-los... É por causa desse condicionamento que Vegeta é tão discreto.

 

_ O senhor tinha um... um...

 

_ “Brodwyn”? Sim, eu tinha. Toma.

 

_ E sua mulher sabia?

 

_ Sabia. Ela não se incomodava. Não atrapalhava em nada. Tivemos dois filhos, teríamos mais, se ela não tivesse morrido.

 

_ Tenho que pensar muito. É tudo contrário ao que acreditei e vivi até agora.

 

_ Sim, eu entendo. Só não imponha ao meu filho uma difícil escolha: você ou Vegeta. Isso vai fazê-lo sofrer muito, desnecessariamente...

 

No dia do casamento, Gohan estava nervoso:

 

_ Porque eu tenho que levar as alianças? E porque eu tenho que usar este uniforme? Está apertado!!

 

_ Está justo. E você está lindo, assim, em uniforme de gala. Porque Bulma não tem família, a família dela somos nós. Então, meu pai vai levá-la à presença do rei e entregá-la a Vegeta. E VOCÊ vai carregar as alianças e entregar aos dois na hora certa... Oh, vamos, já ensaiamos isso milhões de vezes. Você só está ansioso. Só isso.

 

_ Papai e mamãe vão estar por perto. Nada pode sair errado, Gohan.

 

_ Estou com medo... E se eu perder as alianças no caminho? Vegeta é capaz de me mandar servir no banquete: Kassawa a pururuca, com uma maçã na boca.

 

_ Fique tranqüilo. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

E apesar do medo de Gohan, deu mesmo. Bardock levou Bulma, Gohan não perdeu as alianças, o rei Vegeta casou os dois. Vegeta anunciou oficialmente que Kakarotto era seu “brodwyn”, levando Bardock às lágrimas. O rei Vegeta bateu nas costas do conselheiro:

 

_ E a tradição continua. Sempre vai haver um membro da sua família por trás do trono, aconselhando... Vegeta mudou um bocado, por causa desses dois. Acho que ele era intragável por ser solitário...

 

_ É... pode ser...

 

Mas não deu seis meses, ele partiu com Nappa para comandar um esquadrão em Arrakis. Paul Atreides e seus freeman estavam em perigo e pediram ajuda a Vegeta, amigo de longa data. Bulma estava enviando uma mensagem para a Terra:

 

_ ... e estou com saudades já. Aqui todo mundo gosta de mim, mas não é igual. Sabe que tem algumas servas que pintaram o cabelo?

 

_ Sim, e soube que as lojas da capital estão recebendo lentes de contato azuis e verdes. Você está lançando moda aí em Vegeta-sei.

 

_ Como está tudo por aí?

 

_ Bem. Goku ainda está sorrindo à toa, por ser “brodwyn” de Vegeta... E por incrível que pareça, ninguém daqui de casa estranhou. Não há olhares tortos e nem risadinhas pelos cantos.

 

_ Tá vendo? Você se preocupou à toa. E você? Se acostumou com a situação?

 

_ Acho que sim. No geral não mudou nada... Sabe se existe o feminino de “brodwyn”?

 

_ “Bredaya”. Mas não era muito comum... A sociedade sayadjin sempre foi estritamente machista, e as mulheres não tinham como sustentar uma “bredaya”. Então, não pegou...

 

_ Não acredito que você perguntou.

 

_ Oras, Chi-chi!! Você sabe como eu sou curiosa. E seu sogro adora ter com quem conversar. Ele é muito inteligente, conhece a história de Vegeta-sei como ninguém.

 

_ E o Vegeta? Cadê?

 

_ Foi guerrear, oras. Que mais meu maridinho gosta de fazer?

 

_ Em plena lua-de-mel?

 

_ E qual a novidade?

 

Quando ele voltou, seis meses depois, estava morto de saudades de Bulma. Ficou dois meses namorando como louco, depois arrumou outra guerra pra fazer.. E assim, indo e voltando, indo e voltando, arrumando um tempinho pra dar atenção ao “brodwyn” que Vegeta passou quatro anos de sua vida. Até que:

_ Pode me dizer o que ela tem, doutor? É sério?

 

_ Sério é, mas não é preocupante.

 

_ Diz logo, porra!! Eu nunca vi ela doente antes...

 

_ Oras, meu príncipe, sua esposa não está doente. Só está grávida.

 

Vegeta pensou que fosse explodir de alegria. Foi a gravidez mais cheia de dengo que existiu, e não só do lado da gravidinha. O palácio inteiro queria mimá-la, não deixando Bulma fazer nada. Nove meses depois, Bulma deu à luz a um sayadjinzinho de cabelos roxos e olhos azuis. O rei foi vê-lo no berçário: “Ele é um mestiço estranho, mas como é lindo...”

 

_ Já testou o poder dele?

 

_ Tão grande quanto o do pai, quando nasceu...

 

_ Vai ser poderoso então?

 

_ Vai lhe dar o maior orgulho, meu senhor.

 

A rebelião fervilhava por baixo dos panos, como vermes numa sepultura. Radditz percebeu que todos seus golpes não davam certo pela interferência de alguém. Caçou um espião no grupo muito tempo, até que teve a iluminação: seu pai, com suas visões, protegia o reino e seus senhores. Era o primeiro que devia ser eliminado. E devia ser agora, durante as comemorações do nascimento do herdeiro, quando com certeza o traidor do Kakarotto viria lamber as botas do seu “brodwyn”.

 

_ Eles me pagarão!! Todos eles!

 

Quando a nave terráquea chegou, Vegeta piscou, surpreso: Chi-chi estava grávida!! Foi recebê-los, estendeu as mãos para ela e beijou as costas das mãos da terráquea:

 

_ Seja bem-vinda, irmã.

 

_ Oras, como está gentil. Eu é que deveria me curvar...

 

_ Chi-chi, você é responsável por grande parte da minha felicidade... Não sei palavras belas pra te agradecer, mas você sabe que eu...ahn... gosto muito de você.

 

_ Sim, Vegeta, eu sei. Como vai se chamar?

 

_ Vegeta p’n Vegeta, o 3º. Mas Bulma o chama de Trunks.

 

_ Só ela mesmo. Bem, venha, Gohan. Vamos ver seu avô.

 

Vegeta sentiu seu coração bater apressado. Como ele estava lindo, alto, forte e sempre sorrindo daquele jeitão simples.. “Deixa de ser bobo, Veggie, meu velho. Parece um adolescente apaixonado...” E fechou a cara, só pra implicar com Goku. Este sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Logo que chegou perto do seu principezinho, ergueu o queixo dele e deu-lhe um beijo. Depois continuou andando. Vegeta jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, depois foi correndo alcançá-lo. Deu-lhe um tabefe no bumbum e começaram a correr pelo palácio... Foi aí que tudo virou de pernas pro ar. Um flanco da rebelião armou uma confusão enquanto outro libertava Radditz. Eles foram para o palácio, disposto a matar o maior número de gente possível, de preferência que tivessem sangue real. Ao ouvir os rumores da agitação, Nappa reuniu as esposas e os filhos de Kakarotto e Vegeta e trancou-os em aposentos com guardas. Foi ao encontro do rei e de Bardock, mas chegou tarde: Bardock estava numa poça de sangue ao tentar defender o rei.

 

_ Como pôde, Radditz, matar seu próprio pai? Que você seja maldito por toda a eternidade!!

 

_ Já sou, cachorro do Vegeta, já sou maldito. Apenas cumpri o que meu pai tentou fazer há mais de 20 anos.

 

_ Seu pai?? Mas seu pai não é Bardock?

 

_ Nã-nã-não... Nappa, meu caro, o pai de Radditz é Freeza...- suspirou Bardock, em suas últimas palavras.

 

_ NNÃÃÃOOO!! – gritou Kakarotto, vindo por trás e derrubando Radditz.- Meu pai!! Como você pôde??

 

Vegeta e Nappa tentaram prendê-lo, mas os rebeldes  estavam em maioria e Radditz escapou. Muita gente escapou, mas muitos foram presos ou mortos. O rei Vegeta contava a história verdadeira a Kakarotto:

 

_ Sua mãe foi violentada por Freeza, que odiava Bardock. Quando ela se viu grávida, quis tirar. Mas seu pai teve medo de que isso fizesse algum mal a ela e pediu pra ela ir até o fim. Quando Radditz nasceu, parecia um sayadjin normal, então cuidaram dele como se fosse assim. Mas o sangue ruim sempre falou mais alto, sempre.

 

_ Como ele soube?

 

_ Deve ter ouvido de algum soldado de Freeza. Ou na prisão. Ai, meu amigo e conselheiro, é uma perda lamentável.

 

_ MERDA! Ele escapou de novo!! Agora nossas famílias não estarão seguras nunca.

 

_ Posso levar Bulma e Trunks comigo pra Terra. Temos gente lá pra cuidar deles 24 horas por dia!

 

_ Mais que aqui?

 

_ Mais que aqui.

 

_ Estou com medo. Odeio ficar com medo... Mas ele é louco. Pode fazer mal ao bebê. Ou a Chi-chi, por prazer apenas... Kakarotto, vamos todos pra Terra. Nappa, tá na hora de você tirar umas férias no paraíso...

 

_ Enquanto Radditz estiver vivo, sempre será um inferno...

 

 

 


	9. As coisas se complicam

 

 

KAKAROTTO estava apático na cerimônia fúnebre de seu pai. Chi-chi estava preocupada, mas não conseguia movê-lo do lugar... Irritado, Vegeta deu-lhe um golpe para deixá-lo desacordado, gritou com Chi-chi e levou-o para o seu quarto. Jogou o “brodwyn” na cama e se sentou numa poltrona em frente remoendo a raiva. Não agüentando esperar que o outro acordasse, foi gritar com Bulma:

_ Já está pronta para partir?

_ Quase. Levou o Goku pra cama? Não podia ser de uma outra forma mais gentil?

_ Acha que ia fazer diferença? Ele está em estado de choque mesmo...

_ Mas Vegeta...

_ AH, não começa você também!! – e saiu do quarto dela.

O rei Vegeta estava na sala do trono, olhando para a janela e não vendo nada, quando seu filho entrou:

_ Já vai?

_ Eu não vou...

_ Por quê?

_ Oras, porque... Porque não, cacete!! Acha mesmo que eu vou sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas, morrendo de medo dessa rebelião imbecil?? Vou ficar e esmagá-los um a um, com minhas próprias mãos!! E o senhor, traidor, acobertando Radditz todo esse tempo... É tão membro dessa corja quanto o próprio!!

_ Opa, espere aí, rapaz!! Mais respeito comigo, que sou seu pai e o rei ainda!! Eu fiquei sabendo somente após a prisão de Radditz. Achei que não teria problema em guardar o segredo de Bardock já que tudo estava aparentemente resolvido...

_ Por tudo que é sagrado!! Eu lutei com essa víbora diversas vezes, salvei o rabo dele outras tantas... Ele salvou o meu... QUE ÓDIO!!  Eu poderia ter me livrado dele há tanto tempo!! O filho bastardo de Freeza!! Se eu fosse Cellipa eu tinha me suicidado...

_ Então não haveria Radditz, mas também não haveria Kakarotto.- lembrou o rei Vegeta.

Vegeta olhou para seu pai com um olhar assassino que até o rei ficou com medo de que ele tivesse enlouquecido. Mas o jovem só virou para ir embora, até brilhando de tanto ódio. Voltou para o quarto e para a poltrona, para ver após um tempo que Kakarotto estava acordado e olhava pra ele.

_ Até que enfim!! Pensei que ia ter que te jogar na pira funerária também.

Mas o sayadjin mais novo só começou a chorar em silêncio, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

_ PÁRA COM ISSO, KAKAROTTO!! Pára agora mesmo!! – E Vegeta pulou em cima da cama, erguendo o outro pela gola da túnica. Goku nem se mexeu. Vegeta começou a sacudi-lo, com raiva – REAGE, filho de uma “goebbling”, REAGE!!- e sem parar para pensar, jogou o outro pra fora da cama, de encontro à parede, indo atrás para socá-lo.

Ao bater na parede, Kakarotto gritou, surpreso. Sua vontade era deixar Vegeta continuar batendo, até matá-lo. Mas seu treinamento e seus instintos sayadjins falaram mais alto e de repente ele reagiu, se erguendo para dar o troco em Vegeta. Começaram a lutar, quebrando coisas e gritando. Os servos, assustados, foram buscar Nappa para separá-los. Mas quando o gigante chegou à porta, já estava tudo quieto.

_ Se mataram... – sussurrou um servo a outro.

_ Cale-se, imbecil!! – e Nappa colou mais o ouvido à porta. Não conseguindo ouvir nada, abriu uma fresta e espiou pra dentro. O quarto estava todo revirado, jarras de flores quebradas, cortinas rasgadas, paredes rachadas. Atrás de um divã virado, só aparecia um rabo largado no chão. “Vegeta!!” pensou Nappa “Estará ferido?”

Mas antes que o sayadjin entrasse no quarto e se aproximasse para dar uma olhada, o rabo se arrepiou e uma voz gemeu: “aah, ‘Geta...” “hnnn... Kak...Kakarotto!!” respondeu outra mais rouca. Nappa recolheu o rosto vermelho e fechou a porta:

_ Estão bem! Voltem ao trabalho! – dispensou os servos e saiu sorrindo.

Vegeta teve vontade de chorar ao beijar o filho na despedida. “Vai ser criado longe do pai como eu fui...Maldito Radditz!! Não vou permitir que isso se prolongue...” Beijou Bulma como se quisesse sugá-la pra dentro de si e guardar. Ao beijar Kakarotto, mordeu o lábio inferior do outro até tirar sangue. Segurou as duas mãos de Chi-chi como na chegada, mas o olhar que trocaram não foi gentil:

_ Não deixe ele se abater, chi-chi.

_ Não vou deixar. Não vou usar seus métodos rudes, mas não vou deixar ele cair.

Vegeta sorriu, maldosamente, e apertou as mãos dela, beijando-as. Apertou a mão de Nappa.

_ Cuide deles.

_ Com minha vida, se for preciso.

_ Espero que não seja.

Ao ver a nave partindo, as lágrimas subiram aos olhos do príncipe. Mas ele engoliu duro e olhou em volta. O olhar assassino tinha voltado e todos tiveram medo.

Os meses se passaram. Os rebeldes tiveram que fugir de Vegeta-sei porque Vegeta semeou o terror no meio deles, não poupando velho ou novo.

Na Terra, Chi-chi teve um garoto ao qual chamou de Goten, mas seu nome era Betharotto*. Nappa não se sentia entediado porque treinava com a equipe de Goku e ensinava Gohan. Ele se surpreendia com a força do garoto. Trunks logo começou a andar...

No aniversário de um ano do principezinho, Vegeta se deu uma folga e veio à Terra. Ele nunca imaginou sentir falta de alguém, mas a ansiedade ao chegar perto do planeta fez com que ele risse e foi de bom humor que ele abraçou a esposa.

_ que bom te ver sorrindo. Você estava tão irritado quando partimos...

_ Queria que eu fizesse que cara ao ser abandonado em Vegeta-sei tendo por companhia um velho rei e um monte de homem feio? Sentiu minha falta?

_ Não muito – e Bulma riu da cara de desapontado que ele fez – Seu filho me olha do berço com esse olhar malvado todos os dias...

_ Então você só tem boas lembranças até agora...

_ E chega só de lembrar...

O aniversário de Trunks passou e Vegeta não tinha pressa de ir embora. Picollo estava em Yadorath, estendendo as fronteiras do império. Chi-chi e Vegeta mantinham uma paz armada, porque ela achava que Vegeta maltratava muito Goku.

_ Meu marido é todo gentil, amoroso para com o nanico dele. E Vegeta responde, tira sarro da cara dele, implica, é irritante... Parece que ele faz Goku de servo, trata como se fosse seu bichinho de estimação...

_ Chi-chi, Vegeta é assim mesmo. Implicar é o jeito dele. E não queira comparar a maneira que os homens namoram com a maneira que eles nos tratam... é diferente.

_ Você tem que defendê-lo... É seu esposo...

_ Não é só isso. Acredite em mim: Vegeta ama o Goku. Só não demonstra isso escancaradamente.

_ Hmpf!

Mas a gota d’água para Chi-chi foi o poema. Nappa estava treinando Gohan e Vegeta foi procurar Kakarotto para treinar com ele. Encontrou-o sentado no beiral do quarto que dividia com Chi-chi, escrevendo.

_ Hah! Te encontrei! Nappa e os outros estão treinando. Vamos lá também e... o que você está escrevendo?

_ Um poema...

_ Não acredito! Deixa eu ver...

_ Quando eu terminar eu te mostro...

_ AGORA, Kakarotto!! Estou mandando...

_ Não enche, ‘Geta... Ainda não está pronto e... hey! Devolve!

Vegeta tinha puxado o caderno, usando alta velocidade e agora fugia com o corpo, lendo. Passou os olhos primeiro, depois começou a ler alto, rindo:

___ _**Quando um sayadjin ama de verdade/ Desafia mundos, controla estrelas/ Mas não comanda o coração/ Combate titãs, enfrenta demônios/ Mas é derrotado pela emoção/ Quando um sayadjin ama de verdade/ Desafia todas as regras do universo/ Não tem medo da morte, mas não deseja morrer/ Ama com todos os nervos, com todos os poros/ Ama, apenas ama e com tal intensidade/ Que chega a ser sua única razão de viver...** _

Vegeta parou de repente e piscou: “É lindo! É perfeito! E é pra mim...” Kakarotto tirou o caderno da mão do outro.

_ Como você é chato, ‘Geta. Não falei que não tá pronto ainda?

_ Bah! Como poeta você é bom guerreiro. Se dependesse disso pra viver, morria de fome. E poesia é pra bichinhas... como seu amigo verde. Podemos ir treinar agora?

Kakarotto jogou o caderno em cima da cama e saiu com Vegeta. Chi-chi, que tinha entrado no quarto enquanto Vegeta estava lendo e se escondeu no banheiro pegou o caderno e leu. Ficou magoada pelas palavras de Vegeta, que a seu entender, desprezava o “dom literário” de Goku.

_ Pura inveja. Porque é pra mim. E porque com certeza aquele troglodita não sabe escrever tão bem.

Mas se Vegeta planejava ficar até o aniversário de Betharotto, se enganou. O rei enviou Paragus ao seu encontro.

_ Não tenho sossego. Que desgraça tem pra me contar, Paragus?

_ Ai, meu senhor. É uma desgraça mesmo. Radditz seqüestrou meu filho Brolli.

_ Quem?

_ Ah, Kakarotto... você não conhece Paragus nem seu filho. Brolli nasceu poderoso, mas o stress das batalhas deixaram ele maluco. E um maluco furioso. Ele é capaz de se transformar numa máquina de guerra psicótica, um supersayadjin. Paragus pediu ao meu pai, quando Brolli enlouqueceu de vez para prendê-lo, não matá-lo e inventou um colar que controla o gênio do filho. Se Radditz seqüestrou Brolli, vai jogá-lo contra nós.

_ Por tudo que é mais sagrado, meu senhor...

_ NÃO PEÇA!!  Se ele ameaçar um dos meus EU VOU MATÁ-LO!! Era o que deveria ter sido feito logo que ele ficou louco.

_ Príncipe Vegeta, agora o senhor é pai. Ponha-se na minha situação. Mataria um daqueles pequenos ali porque ficou perigoso ou tentaria controlá-lo?

Vegeta nem olhou para onde Paragus apontava. Sabia que Trunks e Goten (“ah, Chichi, cada nome...”) estavam brincando naquele cantinho. Sem chance!! Seu filho não era um psicopata nem se tornaria um. 

_ Vou repetir, Paragus. Se eu encontrar Brolli na boa, eu o trago de volta. Mas se ele encostar num fio de cabelo de um dos meus, EU-O-MA-TO!! Compreendeu??

_ Sim, meu senhor... – e Paragus se retirou, arrasado.

_ Nappa!!

_ Pronto, Vegeta?

_ Estamos fu**dos!!

_ Com certeza... – riu o outro.

_ Alguém pode me explicar porquê?

_ Porque, Kakarotto, já tentamos diversas vezes alcançar o nível de luta do Brolli sem resultados. O cara parece um elefante com um espinho na bunda quando fica bravo. Nada fica em seu caminho.

Goku ficou pensativo...

 

 

 

 

*Betharotto – corrupção de Beet root – Beterraba.

 

 


	10. A fera inocente

 

PICOLLO voltou de Yadorath contente. Tinha uma técnica nova para ensinar a Kakarotto e Kassawa. Mas ao chegar, detestou a presença de Nappa e Vegeta. Muito mais quando o soube dos motivos da “visita”. Picollo chamou Kakarotto para uma conversa.

_ Você sabe que podemos reviver seu pai.

_ Já pensei nisso. Mas lembra que o Patriarca nos disse? Só se ressuscita uma vez. E Radditz é capaz de matar meu pai quantas vezes ver ele na frente.

_ Os yadorates me ensinaram uma técnica nova.

_ Passe pra gente. Eu não conheço esse tal Brolli, mas pelo jeito vamos precisar de qualquer coisa nova contra ele. Que foi?

_ Ensinar para esse nanico invocado e pro guarda-costas dele me desgosta imensamente.

_ Ai, que ciumeira besta.

_ Eu não sou ciumento!! Só não gosto deles!!

_ Tá bom. Então ensina só pra mim.

Uns dias depois, Tenshinhan apareceu na arena de treinos com os olhos arregalados (todos os três).

_ Que foi, Tem?

_ Estamos sendo invadidos!! Duas naves pousaram em dois lugares diferentes!!

_ Radditz!! E nos levando para uma armadilha, com certeza quer que vamos por um lado atrás dele e ele ataca pelo outro... vamos esperar...

_ E as crianças?

_ Yamcha foi avisar Bulma e Chi-chi para descerem para um bunker...

_ Kassawa, fique perto.

_ Sim, meu príncipe.

Mas foi por engano que a outra nave pousou em outro lugar. Brolli tinha se descontrolado e derrubado o piloto, matando os guerreiros que estavam com ele. Radditz não sabia disso quando atacou o palácio de Goku. O que Radditz não esperava era que seu sobrinho de 12 anos fosse forte e inteligente o bastante para comandar um pelotão que dizimou seus homens. Gohan era mais forte que Goku na mesma idade e parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo...

O “ki” de Brolli se elevou de tal forma que Kakarotto e Picollo foram dar uma olhada no tal “monstro”... Vegeta quase morreu do coração ao saber... Mas ele não queria deixar o palácio com Bulma e Trunks a mercê de Radditz... Vai saber se Kassawa era páreo para o tio...

Sublimando seus próprios “kis”,  Kakarotto e Picollo observaram o supersayadjin em ação. Enquanto ele estava sobrevoando uma área desabitada, ele só passou, mas quando chegou a um povoado, desceu, pronto para dizimar seus habitantes. Por quê? Por nada. Então, Goku sentiu uma vontade enorme de desafiar aquele gigante loiro, não só para salvar seu povo. Por prazer, para medir forças com alguém que parecia invencível. Picollo sentiu uma pontada de preocupação, mas ficou quieto. E os dois sayadjins começaram a lutar. Socos, pontapés, joelhadas, nada parecia abalar Brolli. Ele era uma rocha sólida, coisa que Kakarotto depois de algum tempo descobriu que não era e começava a se machucar. O outro resolveu acabar com tudo e lançou um de seus poderes mais fortes. Picollo interferiu, dando tempo a Kakarotto se recuperar. Apesar da poção de cura de Mestre Karim, Kakarotto sentiu que era como Vegeta disse, os sayadjins comuns estavam muito atrás no nível de Brolli. Como ele alcançou aquele nível, seria possível a todos os sayadjins? Talvez não, porque Vegeta tinha anos de batalha e não se transformava... Mas Kakarotto não sentia medo, apenas uma tristeza por não conseguir se transformar daquele modo, obter aquele poder... Picollo já estava fraquejando, quando um Galick-ho** de Kakarotto desviou a atenção de Brolli. Goku não queria matar Brolli, porque sentia a dor de Paragus, mas como agir neste caso? Era matar ou morrer...

No palácio, Radditz desistia novamente e fugia, porque não conseguiu nem chegar perto de Trunks, seu objetivo... Vegeta nem perdeu tempo dessa vez em ir atrás dele... sua preocupação era aquela explosão de “ki” onde deveria estar Brolli e Kakarotto.

Picollo nunca soube como Brolli matou Goku. Foi infinitamente rápido e devastador. Estavam lutando e de repente, uma luz verde e Goku caiu. Mas a ação do namekusei foi imediata. Utilizando a técnica yadorate de teletransporte chegou a Namek em segundos carregando o corpo do amigo e ao ver a cena, o Patriarca entendeu o que deveria ser feito. Invocou o Dragão novamente e ressuscitou seu amigo sayadjin.

_ Faltam dois desejos, Goku. Quer utilizá-los?

_ Sim, por favor. Quero me transformar num supersayadjin como o Brolli, a fim de derrotá-lo. Porque eu tenho a técnica, me falta a força. Ele não pensa, eu sim.

_ E o outro desejo?

_ Que todos os sayadjins, com treino e vontade, possam se transformar. Não é justo que apenas um louco tenha esse dom.

_ concedido!

_ Picollo, vamos voltar agora!! – e Goku se teletransportou para a Terra, no momento em que Brolli acabava com a aldeia e Vegeta chegava.

_ Você está bem? Não falei que parece um elefante enfurecido? Olha que estrago idiota. SACO!! EU NÃO CONSIGO DERROTÁ-LO!!

_ Pois fique olhando...

E Goku se sentiu estranho, com ódio de Brolli por ter feito aquele massacre, mas calmo, porque sabia que iria derrotá-lo em seu próprio campo. E concentrando seu “ki” se transformou. Vegeta prendeu a respiração: “como??” e olhou para Picollo, que sorriu de volta.

Com a aldeia destruida, não havia mais motivos de preocupações. Raios de “ki” eram enviadas de ambos os lados, Brolli surpreso por ver um igual lutando com ele. Ficou mais furioso, mas Goku tinha a inteligência do seu lado. Não lutava só por instinto. E foi assim que prendeu Brolli e acionou seu colar de controle. O elefante ficou um gatinho. Depois foi só devolver para Paragus.

Escondendo de Vegeta sua morte e o segredo de Namek, Kakarotto começou a ensinar a técnica de transformação aos outros. Kassawa pegou rapidinho. Chi-chi quase morreu de desgosto ao saber que Vegeta não iria embora tão cedo...

Vegeta olhava Kakarotto dormindo ao seu lado e pensava: “como ele conseguiu sem enlouquecer? Como podemos dominar essa técnica agora? Paragus disse ao meu pai e eu ouvi, que Brolli só se transformou porque esteve à beira da morte, com uma febre muito alta...O que acabou com os miolos dele... Ele tá me escondendo algo... O que será? Tem dedo verde nessa história... se tem... mas Picollo não pode se transformar em supernamekusei... Minha mente está dando voltas... quem vai enlouquecer sou eu desse jeito... Olha como dorme... parece um dos bebês dormindo... tão inocente... falta sorrir no sonho, como Trunks faz... Radditz quer meu filho... Pois vai ficar querendo, eu o mato desgraçado, se encostar um dedo no cabelinho roxo dele. Ou de Betharotto. Ou de uma das mulheres. Mas se machucar mais o Kakarotto, eu o frito em óleo quente... bem devagarzinho...”

 

 

 

** Galick-ho, porque? Porque não tem mestre Kame nesta história, pra ensinar Kamehameha... e o golpe, Vegeta já disse, é quase igual.

 

 


	11. Dividir para conquistar

 

RADDITZ  andava de um lado para outro em seu esconderijo. O número de seus companheiros tinha diminuído drasticamente... apesar do número de seus inimigos também não ser muito grande e ainda terem perdido seu maior trunfo: o visionário Bardock... Mas não era suficiente... E continuava andando, socando um punho na palma da outra mão...

 

_ Como? Como posso derrotá-los?

 

_ Radditz?

 

_ Que é, Pestilento? Não tá vendo que eu tô pensando?

 

_ Desculpa aí, chefia. Só quero saber se eu posso dormir aqui, no porão do seu cafofo.

 

_ Pode, pode... Mas que aconteceu com sua casa?

 

_ Ihh, patrão. Minha mulher surtou de ciumeira e me botou para fora de casa. Não quis nem me ouvir, que nada... Ciúmes quando bate é fogo... Acaba com qualquer parada...

 

Radditz ficou olhando pro capanga que descia com um cobertor pro porão com um sorriso malévolo no rosto.

 

_ Malícia!! Vem aqui, rápido! Preciso gravar uma mensagem...

 

Dias depois, Vegeta se levantou pra tomar um banho... Kakarotto abraçou o travesseiro onde o amante estava e fez um balanço de como sua vida era perfeita: tinha o amor de um príncipe, uma esposa maravilhosa, dois filhos lindos, amigos fantásticos e governava um planeta incrível... Que mais ele queria? De repente, uma caixinha quebrou a vidraça e caiu na cama. Ele assustou e olhou para a caixinha prateada. Que seria? Estava endereçada a ele, Kakarotto. Ao abrir, acionou um holograma. E a imagem de Radditz surgiu. Kakarotto estendeu a mão, para fechar a caixa, e a imagem estendeu a dele, como para impedir:

 

“Não feche ainda e me escute!! Vegeta está só usando você. Ele é um falso, um maldito mentiroso... hoje ele dorme com você como antes dormia comigo... É, meu querido, ele já foi meu amante... enquanto interessava a ele, ele dormia comigo, me enchia de presentes, dizia que me amava. Quando ele olhar nos seus olhos e disser “eu te amo!” lembre-se de minhas palavras: é tudo mentira!! Do mesmo modo ele jurou amor eterno até antes de meter o pé na minha bunda...”

 

“Mas ele nunca disse que me amava...”pensou Goku, magoado, levantando o olhar para encontrar o rosto chocado de Vegeta na porta entre o quarto e o banheiro...

 

_ Que diabos está fazendo? Escutando as mentiras de Radditz?

 

_ Você já dormiu com ele?

 

_ Nunca!

 

_ Mas eu fui seu primeiro amante?

 

_ Que importa?

 

_ Você me ama, Vegeta?

 

_ Porra, bicho, que você acha? Tá parecendo nossas mulheres, inseguras e pegajosas...

 

_ Você me ama?

 

_ Você está comigo, não está?

 

_ Que é que custa dizer três palavras?

 

_ Vou dizer: não me aborreça!! Porque eu tenho que “abrir meu coração” como elas dizem? – respondeu Vegeta, franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços.

 

Kakarotto conhecia seu “brodwyn” muito bem pra saber que aquela expressão corporal queria dizer que a discussão estava encerrada. “Que é que custa dizer três palavras” pensou o sayadjin mais novo, se levantando pra tomar banho, levando a caixinha junto. Debaixo do chuveiro, deixou que as lágrimas corressem, de puro ciúme. Quantos amantes Vegeta não devia ter tido, naquela planeta Vegeta-sei todo, sendo um príncipe e tão lindo? Naqueles sete anos em que estiveram separados e depois ainda? E Radditz? Ele era maior, mais forte, com certeza mais experiente que ele, Kakarotto... E Vegeta disse “eu te amo” pra ele...

 

Vegeta estava aborrecido... o que será que estava acontecendo? Kakarotto surtou porque? Radditz estava mentindo descaradamente, será que ele não percebia? Mas só de ver os olhos vermelhos do outro, ao se trocar, Vegeta ficou mais pê da vida:

 

_ Não é possível!! Você andou chorando? Porque, pode me explicar?

 

_ Você não ia entender mesmo...

 

_ NÃO!! Você é que não entende... Radditz está mentindo!! Eu nunca encostei um dedo nele, cacete!!

 

_ Quem sabe quantos amantes você já não teve além dele...

 

_ Ficou surdo? Eu nunca fui amante de Radditz... e quanto aos outros, eu sou um sayadjin forte e saudável... tenho apetites a serem saciados...

 

Goku gemeu. Ele também era um sayadjin forte e saudável. Mas só tinha sido de Vegeta...

 

_ Mas qual o propósito dessa discussão inútil? Temos um compromisso, assumi você publicamente, que mais você quer?

 

_ Saber se você me ama de verdade. Ou será que este anel é só um símbolo de sua posse, pra ninguém ouse tocar em sua propriedade?

 

Simples. Agora Vegeta deveria rir na cara de Goku , dizer um palavrão qualquer e encerrar a discussão: “Baka, eu te amo...” Mas dois monstros estavam duelando naquele momento: o ciúme de Kakarotto e o orgulho de Vegeta, um tão grande quanto o outro. Vegeta só piscou, acusando o golpe verbal e respondeu, virando o rosto e levantando os ombros:

 

_ Pense como quiser...

 

_ Tudo bem. Já respondeu. – E Kakarotto tirou o anel, deixando em cima da mesinha perto da porta, antes de ir para o quarto de Chichi.

 

Enquanto tirava o anel, Goku jurou que não ia derramar mais nenhuma lágrima por Vegeta. Ficou até doente, mas não derramou mesmo. O som do anel rodando na mesinha partiu o coração de Vegeta, mas ele não disse nada. Bulma o conhecia muito bem pra saber todas as nuances dos seus silêncios. Ficou triste ao perceber que tinham brigado, mas só foi entender o quanto era sério ao vê-los sem os anéis.

 

Dois dias depois, eles estavam de partida, retornando a Vegeta-sei. Sem uma palavra. Trunks ficou uns dias sem dormir direito, porque estava acostumado a dividir o berço com Goten, mas criança se adapta fácil... O mesmo não se deu com seu pai, cujo ódio a Radditz havia aumentado tanto, que o impedia de dormir a noite toda...

 

Kakarotto, às vezes, abria o holograma de Radditz, de puro masoquismo, para justificar porque não corria atrás de seu príncipe e lhe pedia perdão de joelhos. Fazia escondido, mas Picollo, com sua ótima audição, ouviu um dia. E ligou para Bulma, que sacudiu a cabeça:

 

_ Tudo explicado agora. Radditz usou a ingenuidade de Goku contra ele mesmo. Vegeta foi seu primeiro amor e amante. Goku tem muitas ilusões de adolescente ainda... Picollo, me ajude... Vegeta não poderia nunca ter dito que amava Radditz porque ele não saberia como dizer.

 

_ Emoções... coisas muito complexas... esse tal de amor, então... só um gênio entenderia...

 

_ Não... um gênio não compreenderia...- respondeu Bulma pensativa “Três palavras.. é só o que Goku precisava ouvir e Vegeta não sabe dizê-las...”

 

Mas enquanto nossos heróis nadam em gelatina, Radditz percebe que seu plano está seguindo a contento. E por um golpe de sorte, Gohan ia se afastar da Terra por uns meses, pra estudar com o sobrinho de Picollo, Dendê, em um planeta distante. Com Kakarotto de coração partido, a Terra estava à  sua mercê. A equipe de terráqueos de Kakarotto não valia nada... E Radditz atacou novamente. Kakarotto podia estar ferido, mas era um leão ferido. Radditz se viu diante de um novo Brolli. Não só por causa da sua aparência de supersayadjin, mas pela fúria.

 

_ Como? Como conseguiu?

 

_ Treinando duro. E vou matá-lo aqui e agora.

 

Só não matou, porque ouviu os gritos de Chichi. Praga, um dos capangas mais baixinhos de Radditz se aproveitou de seu tamanho para invadir disfarçadamente os aposentos da família, ferindo Yamcha gravemente e seqüestrando Goten.

 

_ Se você me matar, adeus pivete. – riu Radditz, voando.

 

Kakarotto rugiu de frustração, depois foi consolar Chichi. Picollo avisou Nail pra tomar conta de Gohan e Dendê, porque podiam estar na mira e ligou para Bulma.

 

_ Cadê o Nappa?

 

_ Tomando conta da babá e do Trunks.

 

_ Mais da babá ou tá de olho no garoto mesmo?

 

_ Picollo!!

 

_ Betharotto já foi levado. Imagino que ele vá atrás do herdeiro agora.

 

_ ai, meu Kami. E eles.

 

_ Estão desesperados...Fiquem atentos... Precisamos saber onde Radditz está se escondendo...

 

Bulma desligou e ficou pensando. O rei Vegeta deixou que ela utilizasse o laboratório real pra não morrer de tédio. E a mulher desceu, montando rapidamente um microtransmissor que colocou num brochinho. Recomendou à babá que não tirasse aquele brochinho de Trunks pra nada. Se trocasse de roupa, colocasse na roupa limpa, sob pena de morte... A babá se assustou. Devia ser muito importante, porque sua princesa não era de falar essas coisas.

 

Nappa estava realmente namorando a babá, mas não deixava suas obrigações de lado. Tanto que, quando o príncipe herdeiro foi levado ele cumpriu sua promessa: “só por cima do meu cadáver...”

 

Vegeta que estava ao lado do rei defendendo aquele lado do palácio ouviu uma grande explosão pros lados dos aposentos do menino e gelou. Seus piores temores se confirmaram, quando viu Malva, a babá, sangrando, apoiando a cabeça de Nappa nas pernas...

 

_ Foi Radditz, Malva?

 

_ Estava diferente, meu senhor... Brilhava, estava com os cabelos e os olhos claros e o poder que ele enviou contra meu pobre Nappa foi algo que eu nunca senti...

 

_ Malva!!

 

_ Senhora, levaram o bebê!! Nós tentamos impedir... – e a babá começou a chorar...

 

_ Ele estava com o brochinho?

 

_ Sim, senhora...

 

_ Que está dizendo, mulher?

 

_ Venha comigo. Goten foi levado a alguns dias e Picollo me disse que eles não sabiam pra onde. Então eu coloquei um microtransmissor num broche que Trunks  usa dia e noite.

 

Vegeta se sentiu orgulhoso da inteligência de sua mulher. Ao mesmo tempo triste e preocupado. Betharotto havia sido seqüestrado e Kakarotto nem pediu ajuda?

 

 


	12. O confronto final

 

 

AGORA que seu chefe podia se transformar em supersayadjin, o pavor de seus homens era indescritível. Tanto que as poucas mulheres do bando nem reclamaram em ter que cuidar dos bebês. Ainda bem que eles já eram grandinhos e não mamavam em suas mamães, mas eram sayadjins e viviam com fome. E choravam toda vez que viam Radditz...

 

Bulma avisou Picollo do transmissor e ele ajustou a freqüência do radar deles, descobrindo o quadrante e a localização exata das crianças. Foi avisar Goku e levou a maior bronca por ter entrado em contato com Vegeta-sei. Levou o troco:

 

_ Deixe de ser idiota!! O que é mais importante para você: seu filho ou seu orgulho tolo? E que história é essa de Radditz se transformar em supersayadjin? O seu desejo não foi somente para os sayadjns de sangue puro?

 

_ Não, senão nossos filhos não poderiam se transformar. Como eu poderia me lembrar de Radditz naquela hora?

 

_ Estamos ferrados por isso... Vamos, vamos ao encontro da nave de Vegeta e participar do resgate. Chamei Gohan.

 

_ Por que??

 

_ Porque vamos precisar de todos os supersayadjins que dispomos... se Nappa foi morto por Radditz é porque não atingiu o nível certo... e Vegeta quando saiu daqui ainda não tinha conseguido... Então na certeza, só podemos contar com Gohan e você...

 

Na nave imperial, Pumpkin avisou ao comando:

 

_ Nave terráquea se aproximando. Kakarotto pedindo permissão para abordagem...

 

_ Concedida – respondeu Vegeta, distraidamente. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver seu amado “brodwyn”. Kakarotto estava mais magro, com olheiras... “Esquece, baka!! Ele está abatido pela falta do filho, só isso...”

 

Kakarotto fez a saudação automaticamente e ficou olhando por cima de Vegeta:

 

_ Sinto muito por Nappa.

 

_ Cumpriu o dever dele até o fim...

 

_ Radditz já pode se transformar em supersayadjin...

 

_ Maldito!! Queria saber como ele conseguiu... Pra mim, foi difícil...

 

“Então, ele já consegue...”- sorriu Goku, em seu íntimo – “ele sempre foi persistente em conseguir as coisas...”

 

_ Kassawa pedindo permissão para abordagem...

 

_ Mande-o embora!! – berrou Vegeta – Não vai ser um bom lugar para crianças!!

 

_ Mas meu senhor... ele já tem 14 anos... e pode se transformar também...

 

Vegeta parou abismado... Kakarotto não entendia. Se eles morressem, mas salvassem os bebês, Kassawa é que iria ser o regente até Vegeta 3º crescer. Mas se todos morressem, Kassawa é que subiria ao trono. Era o que se esperava do primogênito do “brodwyn”. “Mas claro-  pensou Vegeta com tristeza- Ele rompeu nosso compromisso, por isso não entende...”

 

_ Permissão concedida! Mas eu preciso falar com ele... a sós! Assim que ele chegar, mande-o ao meu quarto!! – ao ver o olhar de pânico de Goku, teve dó – Picollo, vá também.

 

Vegeta mandou Picollo ir também porque o namekusei era de certo modo, responsável por Gohan. Nunca iria admitir que era para tranqüilizar Kakarotto...

 

Gohan e Picollo sairam do quarto de Vegeta preocupados e pensativos:

 

_ É muita responsabilidade...

 

_ Estou ouvindo uma criança reclamando no casamento de Vegeta e Bulma...

 

_ Picollo!! É muito mais que carregar um par de alianças. É uma coroa e um império todo...

 

_ Mas você não vai carregá-lo sozinho... Nunca...- e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto.

 

_ Obrigado! E Yamcha?

 

_ Melhorando aos poucos... vai se salvar... – Picollo ficou rosado- Você sabe?

 

_ Ah, não é só os namekuseijins que ouvem muito bem... as crianças pequenas também...

 

_ Principalmente quando ouvem atrás das portas, não é? – riu o nameko, sendo a vez de Gohan ficar com as bochechas rosadas...

 

Vegeta ouviu as risadas dos dois se afastando, com uma ponta de inveja. Sem Nappa e Kakarotto, ele havia perdido amigos com quem rir junto.. Oras, fraquezas!! O que importava agora era salvar os bebês...

 

Ao se aproximarem do planeta onde Radditz estava escondido, receberam uma intimação básica: “afastem-se ou mataremos os pivetes!!” com o inconfundível choro ao fundo...

 

_ Vamos fazer um acordo, Radditz...

 

_ Sem chance!! Você até pode achar que nosso ódio é equivalente, nanico. Você me mataria sem pensar... Mas eu quero ver você sofrer... O máximo que eu puder... Duas escolhas: ou você vai embora agora ou eu vou torturar seu bastardo mestiço no ar, em estéreo, pra você poder ouvir o choro dele com clareza...

 

_ Mantenha ele falando mais um pouco. Gohan e eu vamos buscar os bebês...

 

_ Como? – mas Vegeta sabia que Picollo tinha seus trunfos – Radditz, ponha um dedo imundo no cabelinho roxo do meu filho e eu parto você em pedaços!!

 

 _ Que arrogância, nanico... Pra quem tá em desvantagem... que foi isso?

 

Vegeta ouviu pelo rádio gritos e sons de luta. “Isso” foi Picollo e Gohan surgindo no meio dos rebeldes, batendo em uns e tirando os bebês dos braços deles. Ao voltar para a nave, Gohan levou seu irmãozinho apertado nos braços correndo pra enfermaria, pois ele estava desidratado, com fome e cheio de “sapinho” na boca. “Fungos... dias nas mãos desses loucos” Vegeta examinou Trunks, que tinha marcas roxas no corpo e também fome e sede...

 

_ E agora, Radditz, que você perdeu os trunfos? Que tal?

 

_ Maldito namekuseijin!! Deveria ter matado ele quando tive a chance... Mas eu você não pegam...

_ Eu levo vocês até ele agora. Preparados? – e Picollo estendeu as mãos. Goku e Vegeta pegaram cada um braço sem olhar um para o outro. – Pumpkin, dê ordens para invasão.

 

_ Sim, senhor Picollo.

 

Mais tarde, Vegeta pensaria que o nameko passou por cima de sua autoridade e Pumpkin obedeceu, filhos de uma “goebbling”. Mas no momento o importante era estar frente a frente com o maldito líder dos rebeldes e ele estar transformado.

 

_ Surpresa, verme arrogante!! Vamos tirar os curingas da manga, agora?

 

_ Como você quiser – sorriu Vegeta, com o canto da boca. E se transformou, seguido de Kakarotto.

 

Radditz nem piscou. Se virou para o sayadjin mais novo.

 

_ Ainda do lado dele? Apesar de todos os meus avisos?

 

_ Que avisos? Aquele monte de mentiras?

 

_ Quer uma prova? É mentira, Kakarotto, que Vegeta tem um “v” tatuado na virilha?

 

Picollo ouvia tudo, observando Goku morder o lábio e abaixar a cabeça.

 

_ Tem algo estranho nisso... essa tatuagem... ah, é claro, Bulma ficou furiosa com ela... HEY, GOKU, TRUNKS TAMBÉM TEM!! – berrou Picollo.

 

De repente, Kakarotto se sentiu um idiota. O véu de seus ciúmes caiu... E ele se pôs em posição de ataque:

 

_ Chega de confusões e fofoquinhas, Radditz...

 

Radditz atacou primeiro, impaciente para matar Kakarotto na frente de Vegeta, que estava de lado, braços cruzados, coração leve, sorriso nos lábios... Mas não se deu bem... Goku aparava seus golpes e ainda retornava com violência... Radditz nunca pensou que o filho de Bardock fosse capaz de machucar alguém até se ver atirado de encontro a uma rocha depois de rodar preso pelo rabo. Resolveu rever alguns conceitos... Passou a evitar o confronto corpo a corpo, já que seu peso e tamanho nada significavam... E começou a atirar... Mas Kakarotto evitava ou repelia suas rajadas de energia e revidava com fúria... Após ter o rabo cortado por um kienzan, Radditz resolveu desestabilizá-lo e o afastou de propósito. Confiando que ele não conseguiria voltar a tempo, concentrou um golpe mortal e no último minuto, descarregou em Vegeta. Antes que este se pusesse em posição de defesa, Kakarotto se teletransportou para a sua frente e aparou o golpe. Era mesmo mortal, porque ele caiu de joelhos. Picollo se arrepiou, gritando: NÃO!!  E foi tirá-lo da “arena”. Vegeta sentiu um ódio maior que o universo e elevou seu “ki” para o nível dois sem perceber... Radditz estava enfraquecido e sentiu medo... Foi socado e chutado até ter todos os seus ossos moídos... Ao ver que o outro não movia mais nada além dos olhos, Vegeta pegou-o pela gola da túnica:

 

_ Maldito!! Maldito seja o sangue que corre em suas veias, de puro sofrimento e destruição!! Mas eu vou livrar o universo da praga que você é! Por Bardock, por Nappa e por todos os inocentes que seu pai matou!

 

_ Não se esqueça do Kakarotto, que não vai durar muito – riu Radditz, dolorosamente...

 

_ CALE A BOCA!! – E Vegeta atirou Radditz para o alto e deu-lhe uma boa dose de Final Flash. O filho de Freeza logo era poeira cósmica.

 

Picollo chorava. Isso era tão diferente para ele, mas não dava pra analisar agora. Goku sabia que não podia ser ressuscitado e optou em salvar seu amado príncipe mesmo assim... Ao sentir Vegeta atrás dele, esperou que ele se ajoelhasse, passou a cabeça de Goku para os joelhos do outro e se afastou.

 

_ Ka...kakarotto...

 

_ ‘Geta! – sussurrou Goku - ... como fui bobo... me perdoa?

 

_ Não fale mais... descanse... vamos pra casa e tudo vai ficar bem...

 

_ Não minta que é feio... eu sei que Radditz atingiu órgãos vitais... era essa a intenção quando ele atirou em você... Cuida da Chichi pra mim?

 

_ Claro, “brodwyn”.

 

_ Eu sempre te amei, ‘Geta... tanto, que fiquei cego de ciúmes de Radditz...

 

_ Kakarotto... eu...- Vegeta engoliu em seco, tentando dizer aquelas três palavras, malditas três palavras, mas elas não saíam...

 

_ Ihh, cacete... tô vendo meu pai... e aquela baixinha deve ser minha mãe... – ele riu, com dor – ela ficou brava que eu chamei ela de baixinha...- Goku estremeceu e olhou nos olhos de Vegeta bem no fundo, sussurrando- quando um sayadjin ama de verdade...

 

Vegeta sentiu o corpo do amado estremecer e apertou sua cabeça de encontro ao peito, gritando:

 

_ NÃO!! NÃO SE VÁ, KAKAROTTO!! EU... EU... PORRA, NÃO CONSIGO!! EU... EU... – engoliu em seco -... TE AMO!! EU TE AMO!! NÃO ME DEIXE!! Não.. me deixe...- soluçou o príncipe, beijando-o na boca, as lágrimas pingando.

 

_ meu... anel... – os lábios de Goku se moveram debaixo dos de Vegeta, depois ficaram frios.

 

_ Está comigo... sempre esteve, eu carreguei os dois no pescoço, porque você foi meu único amor... meu único amante... – soluçou o príncipe, chorando enquanto ouvia Picollo soluçar do outro lado... A vontade de Vegeta era morrer junto, mas o dever de um “brodwyn” era cuidar da família do outro... E se levantou, carregando o corpo de Kakarotto – PICOLLO!! Seu veado namekusei, engole o choro e vamos embora deste planeta maldito!! AGORA!!

 

_ Como quiser, meu príncipe... como quiser...

 

 

 


	13. E num círculo sem fim

 

Houve luto na Terra e em Vegeta-sei pela morte de Kakarotto. Em sua cerimônia fúnebre, Vegeta declamou seu poeminha tolo, que ele fez questão de terminar:

“quando um sayadjin ama de verdade/ encontra dentro de si uma força/ que supera qualquer coisa conhecida/ ele se torna único em duas mentes, dois corpos/ quando um sayadjin ama de verdade/ ele é imortal, ele supera a própria vida/”

Chichi ficou emocionada... e passou a ver Vegeta com outros olhos. Ao convite dele e de Bulma, mudou-se com os filhos para Vegeta-sei. A Terra ficou aos cuidados de Dendê e Picollo.

Nail, que se tornou explorador, descobriu um planeta estranho, que anexou ao Império Sayadjin. Seus habitantes eram todos femininos, conhecidos como Loocianes... Como eram parecidos com namekuseis, Nail batizou o planeta com o nome de Namek-Loo. O intercâmbio entre Namek e Namek-Loo rendeu muitos frutos... A população entre os dois planetas cresceu geométricamente e rendeu boas piadas entre os outros participantes do Império...

Vegeta conversou longamente com Bulma a respeito do futuro da família de seu “brodwyn”. Ela concordou com todas as decisões dele... Então Vegeta casou-se com Chichi, fazendo o rei Vegeta rir muito (“antes não queria saber de mulheres, agora quer montar um hárem de terráqueas...”) e nomeou Kassawa tutor de Vegeta, o 3º . O filho de Kakarotto estava quase se formando em diplomacia e administração.

Dez anos se passaram. O velho rei acabou morrendo, e Vegeta assumiu o trono. Bulma passou a ser a rainha oficial e Chichi a consorte. Mas Vegeta deixava tudo por conta de Kassawa. E se preocupava com as fronteiras do Império... Trunks se tornou uma cópia do pai, com um sorriso estonteante e olhos azuis que fulminavam de raiva por qualquer coisa. Betharotto ficou um xerox de Kakarotto, o que emocionava Vegeta-pai...

Bulma teve uma menina, que Vegeta chamou de Prickie, causando boas risadas em Chichi. Mas entre os terráqueos chamavam-na de Bra... Depois de alguns anos, Chichi teve um filho de Vegeta, o qual logicamente chamaram de Kakarotto. Ele era igualzinho ao Kassawa, com o olhar de Vegeta... Ele não se conformava...

Os garotos cresceram, se formaram, Trunks queria seguir os passos do pai e ser apenas o General das tropas sayadjins... mas Vegeta não deixou. Ele deveria ser rei um dia. E estudando fora, conhecendo os planetas do Império, Trunks conheceu uma princesinha e se apaixonou. Os pais da garota acharam ótimo uma aliança desse tamanho e acertaram o casamento. Uma semana antes do enlace, Trunks resolveu abrir o coração para o pai:

_ Pai, podemos conversar?

_ Sim, o que está queimando sua cabeça roxa além dos preparativos do casamento?

_ É que... – e o garoto ficou vermelho – eu já sou um adulto... acho que eu já estou grandinho pra tomar certas decisões...

_ Vai desistir do casamento? Melhor agora que na hora do enlace...

_ Não! Eu sou apaixonado pela Penélope. Não é isso... é que eu decidi assumir todas as responsabilidades...

_ Quer que eu renuncie ao trono? Quer ficar no lugar de Kassawa?

_ NÃO!! Pai, quer me deixar falar, porra!! Já tô nervoso e o senhor quer adivinhar o que é...

_ Então fala de uma vez, cara**. E não use estes termos na frente do seu pai...

Os dois riram, descontraindo... E Trunks abaixou o olhar:

_ Mamãe me contou que no dia do casamento de vocês, você assumiu publicamente o seu “brodwyn”. Eu queria fazer o mesmo.

_ Você? Você tem um “brodwyn”?

_ Ué, tenho.. o senhor nunca notou?

_ É... mas não... é...

_ Betharotto. Tal pai, tal filho... Ah, pai...

_ Achei que vocês ficavam muito juntos porque foram criados assim...

_ Também achei... Mas quando percebi que não poderia ficar longe dele, eu abri meu coração e ele me confessou que também me amava... Então...

_ Você disse a ele que o ama?

_ Disse... acha que foi fraqueza?

Vegeta fechou os olhos e sua mente voltou atrás alguns anos... para olhar para uns olhos negros, profundos e magoados: “você me ama? Que que custa dizer três palavras?” Sentindo seus olhos ficarem molhados, Vegeta limpou a garganta e colocou a mão no ombro do seu filho mais velho, apertando com orgulho:

_ Não, meu filho. Acho que você foi mais corajoso do que seu pai jamais foi um dia...

 

 

_**In the circle, circle of life/Some of us fall by the wayside/Some of us sail through our troubles/And some have to live with the scars/There’s far too much to take in there/More to find than can ever be found/But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky /Keeps great and small on the endless round** _ ...

Circle of life – Elton John

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novembro de 2002 a Fevereiro de 2003 ... sim, esse foi o primeiro yaoi que eu escrevi...  


End file.
